


Turn Off The Light

by falling02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, M/M, Skateboarder Louis, citrus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling02/pseuds/falling02
Summary: 人群略顯吵雜但不致於成為噪音的音量散在空氣間，就繞在烘培坊外的廣場。遛狗的、互相追逐的孩子、背著吉他自彈自唱的街頭藝人，或者其他，例如那些踩著滑板的人。他從沒在關店以後、經過廣場回家的路上真正駐足看過他們，至多是在烘培坊營業時間的空檔站在窗邊遠處窺視，他們大多數都反戴著鴨舌帽，就像其他玩滑板的人一樣。這就是、他的日常。只是Harry沒說的是，大部分的窺探都源自於他稍微有點留意的男孩。那是他第一次覺得滑板這項運動能被稱以優美。那人的身形有些消瘦，卻是充滿能量而強壯的，他最常出現的穿著是素白或素黑的上衣，偏淺的褐色頭髮在日落的時候髮絲間會被映照出一抹柔金色光芒。Harry並不曉得他的眼瞳顏色是哪種，會是深褐色的，還是比藍天更遼闊的天藍色，或者是和自己一樣的祖母碧綠色。他從沒機會仔細的看過那個人。「Harry！」一個略高分貝的聲音喊了他的名字，接著他才發自己對著窗外發呆太久了，趕緊對那個同在烘培坊工作的工作夥伴應和了一聲然後阻止麵團繼續發酵，一旦發酵過度麵包就會不好吃，最後那些麵包只能被丟棄，浪費食材的事他才不會做。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全文包含番外約三萬字。  
> 謝謝小天使們不嫌棄這部清水無肉的Larry，寫甜點製作跟溜滑板的Louis真的讓人心情很好xx  
> -  
> 其他平台  
> 貼吧@吊帶與九分褲  
> 微博@吊帶與九分褲的浪漫  
> Lofter@吊帶褲要捲兩折_

Before Everything

　　人群略顯吵雜但不致於成為噪音的音量散在空氣間，就繞在烘培坊外的廣場。遛狗的、互相追逐的孩子、背著吉他自彈自唱的街頭藝人，或者其他，例如那些踩著滑板的人。

　　他從沒在關店以後、經過廣場回家的路上真正駐足看過他們，至多是在烘培坊營業時間的空檔站在窗邊遠處窺視，他們大多數都反戴著鴨舌帽，就像其他玩滑板的人一樣。這就是、他的日常。只是Harry沒說的是，大部分的窺探都源自於他稍微有點留意的男孩。

　　那是他第一次覺得滑板這項運動能被稱以優美。

　　那人的身形有些消瘦，卻是充滿能量而強壯的，他最常出現的穿著是素白或素黑的上衣，偏淺的褐色頭髮在日落的時候髮絲間會被映照出一抹柔金色光芒。Harry並不曉得他的眼瞳顏色是哪種，會是深褐色的，還是比藍天更遼闊的天藍色，或者是和自己一樣的祖母碧綠色。他從沒機會仔細的看過那個人。

　　「Harry！」一個略高分貝的聲音喊了他的名字，接著他才發自己對著窗外發呆太久了，趕緊對那個同在烘培坊工作的工作夥伴應和了一聲然後阻止麵團繼續發酵，一旦發酵過度麵包就會不好吃，最後那些麵包只能被丟棄，浪費食材的事他才不會做。

 

01.

　　到了下午的麵包店是忙碌的，負責製作麵包及甜點的人都在後台走動，Harry也是那其中之一，他們移動腳步的速度很快，手上的工作沒有停下來的一刻，任何能夠被利用的瞬間都不能被浪費，現在可是尖峰時段。才剛把幾個烤盤送進烤箱就得回頭做其他麵包或蛋糕，麵粉的味道飄在空氣中，還有鮮奶油的甜味，圍裙上也沾了麵糊。

　　有個人喊了Harry的名字接著把手上的烤盤向他滑了過去，烤盤上全是還未加入鮮奶油的麵包，Harry意會地點點頭，替所有麵包填餡，完成以後另一個人便把麵包端走了，連著其他麵包做了下午四點鐘的第一次上架。

　　他們維持著快速的工作節奏，到了第三輪上架，店裡的客人開始漸漸變多了，畢竟麵包店就在廣場周邊，廣場上的人們要是經過這裡肯定會聞到屬於麵包和蛋糕的香味，良好的地段和美味的食物一直是這家店有不少人潮的原因。

　　麵包店的規模不算大，對於下午的人潮來說算是有些擁擠，但對於少少算起來只有五、六位的工作人員來說足夠大了，況且這種略微擁擠的感覺反而製造了非常受歡迎的形象，吸引了更多好奇的人前往一探究竟。

　　前台的櫃台人員Niall Horan是和Harry一起進麵包店工作的，一個熱情的愛爾蘭小子，頂著一頭亮眼的金髮在前台晃來晃去的，非常愛笑的陽光男孩，也是和Harry在工作之外唯一還會私下聊天的朋友，如果他們當天的班表是一樣的，那他們會在下班後一起去喝一杯，對方除了開朗以外也非常健談，連帶的效應是，有些女孩天天到店裡報到就是為了Niall喊著謝謝惠顧和歡迎光臨的大笑容。

　　「Harry──」他只有兩個音節的名字被Niall拉長得像有四、五個音節那麼長，Niall基本上只負責前台的清理、端麵包、維持檯面整齊和結帳之類的簡單工作，製作麵包的工作並不屬於他，所以他時常纏著正負責製作麵包的Harry，假借Harry還是個學徒不是對於所有麵包製作流程都很熟悉，而自己是如何犧牲、如何奉獻願意當一個試吃員。

　　「好啦，我知道了。關店之前我會給你一些『實驗品』，這樣可以了嗎？」Harry沒好氣的說著，將手上的一盤麵包交給他讓他去擺盤又轉身回到後台去工作了，也同時聽見Niall有活力的歡呼聲。

　　噢，雖然這不是什麼非說不可的事，但Niall當初會進麵包店應徵，其實有一部分原因是每天都能領一份免費的麵包。

　　大概店主也沒想過這附帶的基本福利竟然能吸引一個能帶來更多財源的男孩吧，有時候那些女孩會買下不少麵包，只為了問Niall下一周的班表。

　　最後一輪的上架是由Harry擺盤的，撒了一身的麵粉，全身上下都有一股淡淡的小麥味道，捲曲的深褐色頭髮被白色的烘焙師帽子壓在底下，一邊確認著Niall沒有放錯價目表、一邊將托盤上的麵包一個個放上木架。

　　柔和的木吉他聲和客人進門或離去而敲響的門鈴聲是他的背景音樂，等到上架的工作告一段落，拿著空托盤的右手自然地貼在大腿側，Harry抬起頭正要往左跨一步回到後台，卻發現也有個人專注的看著剛出爐的麵包，順著進門之後靠櫥窗的路線移動步伐，那人並沒有發現Harry，所以又打算踏出下一步。

　　下意識的，Harry退開了一步避免和對方撞在一起，似乎是注意到了而抬起頭，他沒有加上多餘的情緒看著Harry，後者也隨即發現眼前的人是那個最近出現在廣場的滑板男孩，穿著一件深灰色的棒球外套，雙手插在口袋裡，手腕在袖口和口袋之間露出了一點點。

　　似乎是在抬眸的那瞬間也掉落了來自深海的結晶碎片。

　　他對Harry露出一個淺淺的微笑，當Harry也回以同樣溫暖的笑容時，他沒有立刻別開眼神，只是在想不知道世界上有沒有這種奇怪的形容方式，他覺得Harry笑起來的樣子就跟玻璃櫃裡的杯子蛋糕一樣。

　　空氣中沒有他們的說話聲，但有店內客人們的聲音不大但也不容易忽略的嘈雜，也許有什麼正在木吉他聲和麵包的香味之間流淌，維持著臉上的弧度，Harry向他點點頭後邁開了步伐，對方也將視線重新放回木架上的麵包上，短暫只交集於一瞬的他們又回到了各自的生活圈。

　　在關店之前Harry依言將最近的實驗品交給了Niall，好滿足的金髮男孩當然是興高采烈地對他又親又摟才蹦蹦跳跳地離開。雖然Harry只是個學徒，但在烘焙方面他還是有著一定的天賦，至少玻璃櫃裡的杯子蛋糕底就是他負責的，上層的鮮奶油裝飾依然是別人的管轄範圍，畢竟他還在努力學著怎麼使用花嘴。

　　儘管嫌棄Niall總吵著要吃東西，但在某方面Harry還是很感謝他的，至少有個愛吃的傢伙點頭說好吃的認證，那就代表是真的好吃了。

　　平常在大家都走了以後，Harry還會留下來一段時間，一方面是負責關店，另一方面則是利用後台的設備做些小練習，不過他今天決定放自己一天假。清掃完後台的地板、也關了前台的所有照明設備，鎖上了門，從後門順著小巷子步入街道。

　　吹著習習薰風，在夏季裡還算是涼爽的溫度，天色已經暗了，廣場上已經沒剩多少人在，除了那個踩著滑板的男孩。

　　雖然用了奇怪的方式得知，但總算是知道了他的眼睛是映著藍天的海面。沒對這個人帶有多少想法，僅止於一個突然出現在他視線的好奇，大概他也不是這裡的人吧，但為什麼會出現在這之類的問題還是讓Harry不禁感到疑惑。

　　Harry也好奇，有時候從傍晚開始他就一直待在廣場那了，而關店的時間是九點整，這麼長一段時間是怎麼打發過去的，難道滑板真的是他那麼投入心神的事物嗎？

　　經過廣場時他又看見了那個男孩，繞著廣場的邊緣溜滑板半圈，最後停在環形階梯前，把那看起來沒裝多少東西的背包甩上肩膀，又踩著滑板離開了他的視線。

　　他的背影看起來略顯單薄，也許是因為平常還有一、兩個朋友在身邊，而今天恰好只有他一個人吧。望著對方離開方向的視線回到了眼前的道路，Harry向前走著。

　　希望可以趕快把鮮奶油的裝飾技巧學起來。


	2. Chapter 2

　　今天的麵包店比較晚關門，不過Harry已經把門口的OPEN掛牌翻成CLOSE的那一面了，前台只留下兩三盞燈提供照明，偏向橙色的黃軟色光有點像臥房裡亮著的小夜燈，放遠來看整個麵包店就像抽掉了音軌的無聲動畫一樣，繪本似的睡前故事。其他人已經先回家了，而他是負責關門的那個人，收拾著前台用來擺放麵包的那些長托盤，一面擦拭放置長托盤的木架，對他來說這些並不瑣碎煩人，反而是輕快自由的。

　　烤好一陣子的幾個杯子蛋糕，還有在它上頭被裝飾壞了的鮮奶油，塌塌的、醜醜的，失敗了。甜點這件事，果然不能性急。

　　被放在紙袋裡的固定盒上，那是隔天的早餐。

　　把一切都歸回原位，Harry把紙袋上面多餘的部分向下捲了幾次，沒了柔和的木吉他聲和人潮的細小喧嚷，只有他淺淺的呼吸聲和牛皮紙袋被折疊的聲音。關掉所有的燈，拿出鑰匙鎖上了門，一如往常從小巷子離開，但打破常規的，在小巷子和街道的岔口他看見另一個人坐在麵包店前的木頭階梯上。

　　他在這裡多久了？剛剛打掃得太認真了以至於Harry都沒有發現這個人的背影。

　　「在等人嗎？」Harry是先開口的人，不過並沒有立刻走近。

　　頓了幾秒對方才抬起頭，可能再確認Harry說話的對象是自己，「沒有啊。」提起嘴角笑了笑，街燈下他的雙眼卻被映照出一種遼闊，「也許有。」答案到底是什麼，從他的語氣也聽不太出來。

　　距離那男孩唯一一次光顧麵包店已經過去一周了，沒辦法去猜測再次出現在這裡的原因是什麼，何況是這奇怪的時間點，「麵包店已經關了喔，明天請早吧，抱歉。」

　　「我知道。」

　　Harry走到他沒有放置滑板的那一側，保持著陌生、禮貌的距離坐下。

　　「怎麼了？」對方問，對於Harry的舉動感到不解。

　　「想知道你在看什麼，結果我發現什麼也沒有。」只是街道、廣場、跟一片暗藍得幾乎像黑色的天空。這些東西Harry都看過上百、上千遍了。

　　「怪人。」他笑出了聲，並不大聲，就像麵包店推開門時掛在頂端被輕輕敲響的門鈴。

　　似乎還有其他故事，但Harry可能永遠都不會得知。

　　他們又看著這些安靜的景物一段時間，那感覺很奇怪，因為他們只是陌生人，卻在做只有朋友才會做的事、一起坐在這裡發呆。最後Harry看著身旁的男孩，也神奇的發現對方也在看他，他們還是沒有說話，所以不免俗地，「我臉上有什麼嗎？」Harry問道。

　　沒有，只是覺得你很好看？哦，這畢竟不是什麼肥皂劇。

　　「有，麵粉。就在臉頰上。」他再度笑了出來，指著自己臉頰的地方示意。

　　尷尬的情緒瞬間爬滿了Harry的臉，「噢，我沒注意。」用手胡亂的抹了抹臉頰，他覺得自己好蠢，「還有嗎？」

　　「沒了。」他說道嗓音間的笑意卻沒有因此停止。

　　「別笑我了。」Harry都想用麵粉噎死自己了。

　　換得的回應就是更為大聲的笑聲，不過也識相地在幾秒後趨於平靜。

　　「不回去嗎？已經蠻晚的了。」看了看左腕上的傳統指針錶，時針已經偏向了十的方向，「廣場上也已經沒什麼人了。」雖然嘴上這麼說，但Harry也沒有起身要離開的動作，任由晚風吹過他的頭髮，望著不遠處的廣場。

　　「幾點回去都無所謂吧，就算一直待在這裡到天亮也沒有關係。」玩笑的口氣，但認真的成分卻不是零，真是個難以猜測的人。

　　「因為不是本地人嗎？」那你是從哪裡旅行至此，又是為什麼會來到這裡呢，Harry想說的其實是這些，不過那些問題都太越矩了。

　　「算是吧？」帶有保留的肯定，似乎他的每一個回應都帶有讓人去臆想的空間，關於他的真實並不是隨意都能被說出的張揚。

　　來過麵包店一次，眼睛是藍色的，牛奶巧克力絲滑的褐色是他頭髮的顏色，笑聲聽起來輕輕的像門鈴。喜歡的東西，滑板。也許是個比起Niall更喜歡笑的人，Harry注意到他有一雙愛笑的眼睛。

　　對他的了解，Harry也只知道這麼多了。

　　哦，還有，很奇怪。

　　打開捲著的牛皮紙袋，從固定盒裡拿出鮮奶油塌掉的杯子蛋糕遞給他，也替自己拿了一個，「歡迎來到這裡，祝你有個美好的旅程？」Harry的語氣有點不太確定，「抱歉，我還在學鮮奶油的裝飾技巧。」

　　但那並不影響他熱情的笑容，「不介意的話嘗嘗吧！」

　　「謝謝，這的確是個美好的旅程。」對方微笑接受了遞來的杯子蛋糕，並且與Harry的杯子蛋糕做了個碰杯動作，「你很快就會學起來的。」

　　Harry靦腆的笑了下，他們拉開了杯子蛋糕的紙模，咬下時裏頭的藍莓醬混和著鮮奶油的香氣縈繞在口腔中，「你的手藝很棒。」

　　「這是個加冕，我對甜食很挑剔。」略為自傲的口氣，他補充。

　　「謝謝。」對於烘焙師來說，稱讚確實是最高加冕，Harry露出了發自內心的笑容，藏也藏不住被誇讚的開心。

　　「你總是最後一個離開麵包店的人啊。」語句因為咀嚼著杯子蛋糕的關係而有些模糊，但還不至於會影響對話。

　　「你也總是最後一個離開廣場的人，不是嗎？」Harry反問，然後他們相視而笑。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

　　的確是那樣。有時候是Harry比他早離開，有時候是Harry比較晚，但他們都是最後離開的人，所以儘管是陌生人，卻在無意間熟悉了對方的身影。杯子蛋糕在簡短而微妙的聊天中成了空紙模，錶面上的指針也正式的指向羅馬數字十，街道對面離這裡二十幾公尺處的地方有盞路燈已經短路了幾天，閃個不停，不知道明天會不會有維修工人讓它停止令人厭煩的閃爍。

　　「回去吧。」動作就像以往Harry看過的那樣──把沒裝多少東西的背包甩上半邊肩膀，一腳踩上了滑板──這是一天的結束了，「晚安，Curly.」

　　「晚安。」Harry也回應，聽見那並非他名字更趨於綽號的稱呼才想起他們並沒有向彼此介紹自己，他想問問踩著滑板的男孩叫什麼名字，但回神正要開口時，男孩已經隨著滑板底下的輪子和地板摩擦過的聲音離開了。

　　Curly嗎？

　　唉，是Harry啊。

　　重新捲好裝著剩下杯子蛋糕的牛皮紙袋，他也循著平常的路線，沿著廣場邊緣離開了麵包店。明天也要好好努力啊，今天的鮮奶油真是塌得沒臉說了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　也許是同樣作為晚歸也最後離開的人，他帶著滑板坐在店前木階上的行為漸漸成為Harry的日常，還不至於成為貼合彼此一旦分開就無法呼吸的存在，不過要是哪天在收拾店面的時候沒看見他的話，可能心裡會有點遺憾吧。有點遺憾，Harry把腳邊的最後一點灰塵掃進畚箕，抬起頭時果然看見熟悉的人拖著如同以往悵惘但自在的步伐，一手拿著滑板走了過來。

　　看見Harry也在看他時，他露出淺淺的微笑。他老是喊Curly而不是Harry，雖然Harry到現在還是沒準確告訴他：「我是Harry.」所以可能有一部份也是他的錯，不過這樣隨意給人起綽號讓Harry有些無奈啊。

　　大概也像平常一樣坐在那裏等著關燈，等著Harry拎著今天的練習成果走過去找他吧。Harry稍微加快了動作。

　　由於先前的尷尬失誤，Harry學會了在最後關門前先確認自己看上去如何，他不想再體驗什麼臉上有麵粉之類的了，光是想起這件事就讓他感到一陣惡寒。

　　將門上好了鎖，踏著散步般悠閒的步伐走到他身旁坐下，「義式濃縮咖啡。」Harry說道，將其中一個杯子蛋糕遞給坐在旁邊的人。

　　「我覺得這是旅行的最大收穫。」Harry聽見他這麼說，接著一口咬下杯子蛋糕。

　　滿足的情緒環繞著Harry，就這樣用很微妙的方式認識了他，雖然還不知道他的名字，但是算是某層面來說的朋友吧。有時候Harry跟別人換成稍早一些的班，晚餐時間還沒到的傍晚就能愜意的下班時，經過廣場也可以看見他踩著滑板從他面前快速滑過，附帶一個如同天空掛著的太陽般的笑容：「Bye,Curly.」下個眨眼他又回到廣場的人群中，Harry都沒來得及回應他的問候。

　　「你打算在這裡停留多久？」Harry問道，如果可以的話，能不能在這裡多停泊一陣子。跟著咬下一口，可可豆的味道融進咖啡裡，輕微的苦澀，但在入喉以後又轉變為單純的香甜味道。

　　「那你希望我停留多久？」他的聲音清清淡淡的、落在Harry耳畔邊，是啊，多久呢，但是Harry不知道答案，只要久一點就好了吧。

　　雖然也不清楚所謂的久一點究竟是多久，總而言之就是單純的希望久一點、久一點。久到失去也不會構成遺憾為止。

　　「實在不忍心丟下杯子蛋糕啊！」他看著剩餘的半個杯子蛋糕感嘆，聲音裡卻摻有笑意，「我想短期內不會離開吧。」

　　莫名有了鬆了一口氣的感覺，Harry露出放鬆的微笑，「這樣啊。」

　　看著木階上的紋路和街道上的石頭顆粒，就像它們有多有趣一樣的仔細觀察著，雖然說是惱人又讓人汗流浹背的夏天，但是偶爾經過的微風讓屋外的夜晚讓空氣不那麼悶熱。弄不懂是因為他是來自其他地方的旅人而顯得特別，還是因為本身的獨特，似乎是前者、但感覺又像後者，然後是哪個也不是很重要了。

　　特別這個詞就是因為無法解釋而顯得特殊。

　　「在這之前的旅程精彩嗎？」不知道他下一個目的的是哪裡，又或者他的終點正是這裡，Harry想問的問題有太多了，所以他想還是一個一個慢慢來好了。

　　「好奇寶寶Curly，」他宣布，接著將空了的蛋糕紙模對摺兩次，交給Harry時他們的手掌自然的碰觸了一瞬間，他的手掌看上去比Harry粗糙一些，「精彩？那當然了，無聊的話早就回家了。」

　　「最棒的部分應該是旅費用完和尋找住處的時候吧，」說到這他大笑了幾聲，「你必須想些辦法籌接下來的旅費，然後在那裏停留的那陣子裡認識幾個不錯的傢伙，蹭個沙發睡，畢竟在旅行中其中一大支出就是旅館費用。」那聽起來像Harry永遠都無法辦到的事，Harry眨了幾次眼睛，還是無法將自己放入那種情況的想像當中。

　　「難以想像，但聽上去很棒。」Harry評論，也跟著把空紙模對摺兩次，重新放回牛皮紙袋裡，「一個人在外旅行。」

　　「這次也是，我認識了個叫Stan的傢伙，他是個很棒的人，真的。」接著他像是想起什麼好笑的事情似的笑了出來，「我們在這裡的一個滑板聚會上認識的，和他聊天很愉快，後來大概是以前沒看過我加上我帶著長板的關係，所以問我是不是在長板旅行，不介意的話可以借出他家的沙發之類的。」

　　「本來只打算待在這裡一周，不過如你所見的，我從那之後就一直待到了現在。」Harry很慶幸聽到這個，如果早在那時候離開，也不會有現在的談話了，「再後來就認識你了，Curly.」

　　「還有免費的杯子蛋糕。」

　　Harry笑了，「你很喜歡杯子蛋糕？」

　　錶上的指針越來越偏向十的位置，他們總是在十點左右離開廣場，這次也不例外，相繼起身拍掉沾在褲子上的灰塵，Harry看見他聳聳肩，「不到熱愛，但吃了鮮奶油塌掉的杯子蛋糕就喜歡了。」

　　「怪人。」這麼說的是Harry，夾帶著笑聲說了出來，「什麼東西啊。」

　　他也跟著笑了，一腳踩上了他的滑板，「彼此彼此。」

　　「還好那天光顧你們店裡沒有買杯子蛋糕，我猜那都沒有這些試做品好吃。」揚起一邊的嘴角，他的樣子看上去很得意，像是得到了什麼特殊待遇，「今天也謝謝招待。」

　　Harry試著扁扁嘴做出不開心的表情，但還是失敗了，「你少恭維我。」

　　「晚安，Curly.」

　　「嗯，晚安。」Harry說，尾音帶著猶豫，接著就聽見他接著說，「是Louis.」

　　哦，Louis，Harry在心裡默念了一次才再次開口，「晚安，Louis.」

　　「晚安，Curly.」Louis再度回應，帶著滑板輪子滾過地面的聲音離開。

　　他不太確定他們總共說了幾次的晚安，不過無所謂，Harry深吸了一口氣，環顧了一下四周兩手插進口袋，他對自己笑了一下，邁開步伐。

　　Louis……嗎？

　　他叫Louis啊。

　　下次一定要好好告訴他：「我是Harry.」，才不是什麼Curly，雖然說他並不反感這樣的稱呼。

　　晚安，Louis。晚安。


	4. Chapter 4

　　仰望著天空吐出一口氣，接近黑色的暗藍色。與其說是旅行，用流浪來說或許更加貼切，一時之間不知道該去往何處，所以就這麼帶著少少的積蓄和滑板跑出了原本所處的城市。

　　沒有訂下回返的日期，每到一個地方就會寫張明信片回家告訴家裡的弟妹和母親自己一切都好，有趣的是，流浪裡卻比待在家鄉自在得多。可能只是需要一些時間離開所認識的人身邊，到那些沒人認識自己的地方，好好聽清楚呼吸的聲音、一下兩下的數著心跳。秤量靈魂有幾克重。

　　也行旅過幾個地方，但大部分都待了兩週就會前往下個城鎮。廣場邊的那家麵包店還亮著一盞燈。

　　在這裡滯留了兩週多了。

　　但是還沒有想要離開的打算，繼續待在這裡似乎也不壞，所以就這樣留下來了。

　　麵包店裡的其他店員在幾分鐘前離開了，Louis轉了轉眼睛，廣場上剩沒幾個人了，除了剛經過的一個正在遛狗的男孩和一對在街燈下牽手散步的情侶。

　　沒多想其他，用力的踩了滑板的一端，板身因為突如其來的不平衡重量而翹起，Louis順勢撈起滑板，走往麵包店的方向。

　　關於這件事，不管他想幾次都覺得神奇，夜晚九點多的時刻成為他們默默遵守的約定，儘管沒人說出口，但也沒人去打破現狀。所以他們不約而同的視線交會，在同一個瞬間微笑。

　　這次Louis走上了木階來到門前，指節不規律地在”Close”掛牌旁敲了玻璃幾下，果然很快就引起了門內的人注意，擰開了拴住的門鎖，喀啦一聲的開了門──那扇門在早上已經上過了油，不再咿咿呀呀地響了──「嗨，Louis.」

　　「嗨，Curly.」他也回應，Harry後退了一步好讓他進門，接著又再次上鎖。

　　雖然已經光顧過這裡，不過Louis還是四處張望了一圈，一般他都會坐在店外等待，但這次他卻走進了麵包店，「有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」說著這句話時，他正在看店前唯一亮著的那盞燈。空氣裡有股很好聞的味道，像蛋糕、像Harry。

　　「擦木架？」Harry回應道，語落也扔了一條乾淨的濕抹布給Louis，後者笑著說了一句樂意效勞就放下手上的滑板轉身開始擦拭木架。至於Harry則是負責地板的部分。

　　Louis偶爾會抬起頭看著Harry拖地的背影，身影隨著拖地的動作而有些駝背，攏向後的深褐色捲髮也會落到臉頰邊，像月光石一樣有著美麗暈彩的綠眼睛。似乎是受不了頭髮搔著臉頰的感覺，Harry站直了身子重新整理他的捲髮，小幅度的把頭髮甩向後也抬眸看向正前方的櫥窗，玻璃上映著那些木架、櫃台、他，還有站在他左後方正透過倒影看著他的Louis。

　　空氣裡沒有說話聲，他們就只是透過玻璃凝望著對方，淡漠無人的街巷也沒有聲響，在道路上翻滾的沙也安靜地平躺下來，一直到後台的烤箱發出叮一聲的響亮，Louis成為首先笑出來的人，也許是他感染的，Harry也跟著無法遏止的笑了，沒人明白笑的理由是什麼，可能連他們也不知道。

　　可能笑Louis被當場逮得正著的視線，可能笑Harry整理不好的捲髮，也可能不為什麼理由。

　　「也整理得差不多了，過來吧？」Harry笑著朝後台的方向揚了揚下巴，「舒芙蕾的漂亮外型是很稍縱即逝的。」於是他們拎著拖把和抹布回到後台，洗淨放好後Harry戴著隔熱手套將烤盤拿了出來。

　　膨脹出像禮帽外型的舒芙蕾散發出一股好聞的甜味，其中又帶一些檸檬的香味，脫掉了隔熱手套，Harry在那之上灑上了一層糖粉，動作極為輕柔就像對待某個藝術品，專心致志的，也沒有分神去看一眼Louis，將放在一旁的檸檬皮碎屑切成了絲撒在舒芙蕾正中央。

　　翻出一個小巧的黑色塑膠湯匙遞給Louis，「請用。」

　　「哦，謝謝。」他接過遞來的舒芙蕾，「你知道嗎？那些為了看櫃台那個金髮愛爾蘭笑容的女孩們真該看看你烤蛋糕的樣子。」那有種說不出口的魅力，所以Louis也沒說，但他敢打賭那些女孩們也會為之傾倒。

　　「你知道嗎？我才不會信你那套。」絲毫沒有被誇讚的靦腆害羞，Harry只是笑著回答，挖了一湯匙的舒芙蕾往嘴裡送，嗯，很成功，沒有烤過頭，也沒有太甜膩。

　　「那你知道嗎？我是說真的。」Harry討厭他的文字遊戲，他是不會輕易因為那雙對著他笑的眼睛臉紅的，都不是青春期的小孩了。

　　比起慕斯更加輕盈，蓬鬆綿密隨即溶化，檸檬汁壓制住砂糖過度的甜味，兩者的比重恰到好處的融合，沒有檸檬的酸味但保留了本身的檸檬味道，Louis正準備開口讚賞一番，Harry搶先打斷了他，「不要誇獎我。」不然我會驕傲起來。

　　於是Louis就笑了，「好吧，那謝謝。」

　　「順帶一提，蛋糕很好吃。」他還是說了，Harry打算皺著眉用眼神責備他，但他失敗的也跟著笑了，算了、算了。

　　第三週才剛開始，但Louis覺得他不會介意第四週的到來。

　　他真的不介意。

　　洗乾淨舒芙蕾的烤模也關了燈，他們一前一後的從後門離開，那感覺很奇怪又有些特別，平常都是Harry獨自從這裡離開，而現在卻多了一個人在身邊，真的很奇怪。但他不排斥這種感覺。

　　在後門延伸出的小巷和街道岔口，Louis沒有馬上和Harry道別，也沒有人試著去終止話題，所以Louis陪Harry沿著廣場多走了一段路，一直到廣場最邊緣地方，才開口，「晚安，Curly.」分別的時候他們總是互道晚安。

　　「晚安，Louis .」Harry不太確定有沒有稱讚過月光下Louis的眼睛很漂亮，下眼睫下方的臥蠶和夜空上的下弦月一樣好看，皓白色的光芒撒在廣場上，不過Harry沒有因此忘記提醒Louis，「其實，我叫Harry.」

　　「好吧，」Louis轉了轉眼睛似乎在思考該不該通過這項提議，過了幾秒鐘，他露出一個明朗的笑容，「晚安，Hazza.」說完他便不負責任的溜著滑板走了。

　　「是Harry.」他當然知道Louis跑遠了根本聽不到，但Harry還是皺眉喃喃唸著。嗯，他沒有臉紅。


	5. Chapter 5

　　下午下了一場雨，就在Harry準備上工、來麵包店的途中，每滴雨水掉落在地面上都會形成一個深色圓形，降雨的速度很快，每個圓點融合重疊最後變為整片更深色的地面，捎走了中午的炎熱。

　　但不巧，Harry並沒有帶傘，所以即使等到他走到了廣場邊緣雨漸漸停了，還是無法避免的淋了一些雨。停留在捲髮上的雨滴就像滯留在蜘蛛網上的水晶，他看著天空發了一下呆，拉他回神的是急速逼近他的滑板輪子聲，近得像快撞上他了。

　　事實也就是那樣，再多半秒他就要被撞倒在地，但對方似乎是抓穩了時間，在前半刻用力地踩了滑板的一端，板身旋起的那瞬間輕巧地跳下，低頭撈起懸空的滑板，藍色的Adidas慢跑鞋碰地時沒有發出太大的聲響，Louis露出一個戲謔的笑容，「Hazza.」他的聲音在笑，Harry驚魂未定地看著他的時候他也的確在笑。

　　Harry用力地咳嗽了幾聲已平復自己的驚慌情緒，反射性後退了一步，「天啊，不要這樣嚇我……」他的聲音聽上去有點虛。

　　「還好？」不知道是故意還是真的沒意識到，Louis看了看左右像在找嚇到Harry的始作俑者。

　　往常Harry經過廣場準備上班，他們也不過是揮揮手打招呼，從來沒有像這樣用這麼極端的方式寒暄，「你是故意的。」Harry瞪著他。

　　「你怎麼會這麼想？」但Harry只是向前走，Louis也走在他身側，接著說下去，「剛剛下雨了但你好像沒撐傘。」

　　語畢，Harry微微抬眼觀察一旁的人，「是沒有，但是是沿著街道屋簷走過來的，所以沒淋多少雨。」，有部分布料變為深色的鴨舌帽，也許是混雜著雨而汗濕的衣服上半部，貼著肩胛骨，「不要感冒了。」他淡淡的提醒道，真要論淋雨的話，Louis的狀況才嚴重。

　　「感冒了不能吃甜的。」Harry補充。

　　於是Louis擺出了投降的手勢，「天，這是在判我死刑，親愛的Cupcake。」

　　一時之間Harry沒有反應過來，關於上一句話的後半段該怎麼理解，那是Louis親暱得過分的喊他，還是單純在惋惜無法在夜晚時分領到免費的杯子蛋糕。就算想問也問不出口，這個人的表情太無所謂。

　　何況刻意的詢問也顯得自己太過在意。

　　「工作順利。」連帶一個天塌下來都無所謂的笑容，Louis又帶著滑板離開了，回到廣場中心。

　　他總是這樣，踩踏在某個邊緣上又掛著那樣的笑容離開，回到自己的中心。無奈的用鼻子呼出長長的一口氣，走進了麵包店，順帶把前一天晚上剩下的實驗品放在櫃台上，因為Niall就在那裏，從他走進麵包店開始就用一種閃著期待的眼神看著Harry，「好好工作。」放下裝有實驗品的牛皮紙袋，這是Harry的回應。

　　「我正在這麼做啊。」在歡呼以後Niall回答道，還順便給了Harry一個飛吻才轉過頭繼續替客人結帳。

　　換上乾淨的深酒紅色圍裙，習慣性地透過窄而狹長的窗口向外張望了一眼，開始一天的工作。日復一日的繁瑣反覆，雖然他從來不這麼覺得麻煩。

　　第三週過了一半。

　　對於Louis的滯留他有些慶幸，但在慶幸之中又夾帶著某種害怕的情緒，難以說清。還是麵粉好懂些，收回了目光，他秤量著麵粉的需要用量。

　　儘管小心但還是撒出了一些麵粉。

　　外面又飄起雨，也許三十分鐘、也許一個鐘頭，雨又漸漸停了，就這樣反反覆覆的。不大的雨，也不小，不撐傘怕淋濕、撐傘又覺得多此一舉的程度，最讓人感到煩躁的那種。

　　於是廣場中心的人們不是匆匆回家，就是躲到廣場邊緣的商店街屋簷下，這對所有在街上的店家都是件好事，在雨天他們有著另一種活躍的運作方式，一旦人們躲進屋簷下就會注意到店內的商品，這會增加不少商機。尤其是在引人垂涎的麵包香飄出玻璃門的時候。

　　比起平常更加忙碌了一些，Harry甚至連發呆的空檔都沒有，所以也無暇去注意Louis是不是還待在廣場，事實上Louis跟著Stan離開廣場去了別處蹓躂，直到雨終於穩定下來不再落下，夜幕隨後垂降，也接近了Harry的下班時間才回到廣場。其實他大可直接回Stan家裡去，但Louis更傾向不想錯過任何一個杯子蛋糕。

　　所以他又出現了在那裏，練習著一個街板的特技。扭開寶特瓶的蓋子，大口喝下不算是冰涼的液體，有些水沿著下巴流過喉結，最後隱沒在鎖骨處和T-Shirt相接的地方，坐在廣場邊的環形階梯上望著不遠處的麵包店發呆當作是休息，燈還亮著，前台也沒看見人影，大概是在後台練習什麼吧，不知道這次是什麼糕點，Louis猜測。

　　放下水瓶深吸了幾口氣，也許是下過雨的關係，空氣變得很清新，他回到街板上。

　　輪子滾過地面的聲音總是讓他很安心，似乎是沒有任何人能箝制住他了的無拘無束，板身在空中懸起的那一瞬間彷彿什麼事都能做到。雖然並不知道自己的目的地是哪裡，但他可能會繼續旅行下去，就像過去的幾週，順著路標告示牌一路流浪，遇了岔路就彈個硬幣決定，其實他很喜歡這種隨性。

　　街板並不是Louis擅長的滑板類型，比起充滿著各種讓人嘆為觀止的特技街板，他更擅長的是用來走板的長板，他現在正在練習的也不過是基礎再進階一些的特技板，果然還是走板更上手。

　　他不太確定過了多久，總之等他注意到的時候Harry已經坐在環形階梯上了，就在他的黑色後背包旁邊，一如往常的身邊帶著一個牛皮紙袋，Louis離得太遠沒有聞到任何糕點的味道也猜不出來那是什麼，視線對上的時候Harry衝他笑了一下。

　　就那瞬間，他用力的踩了街板的一端，鞋底脫離了滑板，而板身在空中懸了漂亮的兩圈，落地的前一刻Louis又回到滑板上，那發生得很快，快得連他自己都沒反應過來，站在滑板上滑行了幾秒鐘，「……成功了。」他說得很小聲，彷彿在跟自己確認這是真的。

　　「Hazza，」還是原本的音量，接著就像不小心按到按鈕突然高分貝的音響，「Hazza，你有看到嗎？」下了滑板回到廣場地面。

　　「你有看到嗎？」他用著整廣場都聽得見的音量大喊，也因為廣場的空曠，聲音可能傳到了更遠的地方去。

　　抱起滑板用盡全身的力氣跑到Harry身邊，鴨舌帽掉了下來，Louis覺得他的頭髮肯定被鴨舌帽壓得變形了很難看，可是他現在真的不是很在乎這個。

　　「有嗎？」到達了Harry身邊以後，他的音量沒有降低的意思，就像衝著Harry大吼大叫，後者愣了一會兒。

　　接著大聲的笑了出來，「有，我有看到，」Harry微微向前屈掩著肚子持續大笑，「我看到了。」沒什麼，他就是覺得剛剛成功得很茫然的Louis太可愛了。

　　得到確認的Louis也毫無遮掩的歡呼了，跟著喘著氣大笑，全速跑過來還有剛剛的練習讓他有點喘。

　　後來吃著擠有鮮奶油（這次的形狀好看多了）的杯子蛋糕時，Louis幾乎是全程笑著吃完的，笑瞇了眼的那種滿足的笑，也不吝嗇的稱讚Harry的手藝。

　　「我真的不會再聽你任何一句誇獎了。」儘管這麼說，捲髮男孩還是笑著。

　　「糖分的比例剛好。」這哪有什麼好誇的。

　　「Louis，你再說下去我就要走了。」

　　「你的裝飾技巧進步很多。」

　　可是Louis總是無視他，這是Harry最近的煩惱之一。


	6. Chapter 6

　　因為商品提早的銷售一空，關店的時間也提前了半個小時，當Harry到達廣場的環形階梯坐下時，Louis也滑到他面前跳下滑板坐在他身邊，並肩坐著，隔著不遠不近也不尷尬的距離，他一直都是個在距離上拿捏得剛好的人。

　　理所當然的也多了半小時的時間和Louis待在一起，有時候也不是很明白兩個陌生人能有什麼話可以聊，但回過神就到了該各自回去的時間，回憶起來那些聊天內容也不一定有些什麼關聯性。

　　「因為規律吧，」Louis咀嚼著紅色天鵝絨杯子蛋糕，眼神向上飄像在回想什麼，「固定在下午的某個時間點就有個頭髮捲得很可愛的男孩出現，然後消失在麵包店旁的小巷子裡，偶爾會看到他出來擺擺盤什麼的，晚上九點多再一個人默默離開。整整一周的時間都沒有改變的規律。」

　　語畢，他順便又讚揚這次的練習成果幾句。

　　有點像和對方交換一個問題那樣的遊戲，Harry不知道他們是什麼時候談到這上來的，但他應該不會是那個提起的人。

　　也再一次地，他確定Louis是個講話不誇他一、兩句就會渾身不對勁的怪人，這次除了杯子蛋糕還誇了他的卷髮，嗯，他不是很確定Louis到底有什麼意圖，但Louis看上去一點也不在乎自己說了什麼，這時候如果Harry反而很在意那就顯得奇怪了吧。

　　只要自然地忽略掉就好了，「嗯，因為總是看著窗外發呆，也因為這點常被工作夥伴唸，發現廣場上有個沒看過的人。」Harry說到這裡就停頓了，想了想當時的情況，但是很難用語言去組織出來。

　　「嗯？」

　　「我只懂麵粉、不懂滑板，我不知道那在滑板裡怎麼說。」Harry緩慢地吞下嘴裡的最後一口食物，抬眼對上Louis的目光，在只有幾盞街燈照明的廣場裡卻明亮得難以描述。

　　「說說看？」

　　「比起其他人炫技的花式動作，你反而像是獨立出了另一個世界那樣的，安靜、柔和的動作，不是會讓人拍手驚嘆的特技，只是讓人屏住呼吸、跳舞般的動作。」優雅，Harry想，把紙模丟進牛皮紙袋。

　　「我猜你說的是走板，」Louis輕輕提起嘴角微笑，「你果然很奇怪，平淡無奇的走板和特技板擺在一起，後者更讓人眼睛為之一亮吧。」

　　幾乎是Louis剛說完的那瞬間，就立刻被Harry反駁了，Louis呆住了一瞬隨即笑了。

　　Harry是真的那麼認為啊，他可是把整個走板的過程都認真看完了。

　　「但是好像從那之後就很少看見你走板了。」全都在練特技板，可是其實就算只是簡簡單單的走走板，所有人的目光也會投注在你身上吧。Harry可惜地嘆了一口氣。

　　天鵝絨杯子蛋糕在嘴裡殘留的味道漸漸地淡去，再一次回想當時看見Louis在廣場上走板的畫面又多了一些想法，看著的時候總覺得，這個人隨時都會離開這裡。要是就這樣離開了的話，會莫名地感到一種缺憾，所以第二天同樣的時段往窗外探的時候，再次發現Louis的身影也有種微小的欣喜。他還在，會微笑著這樣想。

　　像風一樣隨時都會離去，只是偶然的經過這個小鎮。

　　Harry看著廣場另一邊的微黃街燈，整個廣場都籠罩在這樣的光線下，接近白色的微黃，冷清之中帶有溫暖的顏色。吸了一口夜晚街道才有的空氣，冷冷涼涼的，混和著蛋糕的香氣到達肺部，就算明天Louis不告而別他也不會意外，對於一個旅者來說，三週確實有點長。

　　其實，你走板的樣子真的很好看。Harry把腳邊的小石子踢開，重量隨著力道的方向滾下階梯，發出細碎的聲響，接著靜止。

　　「再一個杯子蛋糕。」他聽見Louis這麼說，對方拍拍屁股拖著滑板站起身，像貓一樣的一次跳下了三個階梯。

　　「什麼？」

　　「不是說好看嗎？滿足你一下，以一個杯子蛋糕作為交換的代價。」原來他說出口了嗎？

　　困窘沒有持續很久，Harry很快就找回了自己，「成交。」他快速的回應。

　　Louis逆著街燈的光線，只有側身還看得清，不過Harry還是看見他因為笑而露出的一排皓齒，連言語都被風一樣的他給捎走了。但是，這好像不是那麼重要啊。

　　動作和他的歌聲一起開始了，輪子擦過地面的聲音並沒有掩蓋住Louis沙啞卻具穿透力的嗓音。板身隨著他站在某一側而傾斜，他的動作很快，藉由左右的傾斜推進了加速度，兩手自然的舉在腰際與肩膀間的高度保持平衡，交換著左右腳的位置，踩踏在滑板上的樣子像在跳舞。

　　或左腳留在滑板上，右腳腳尖擦過地面像是划著船時手拂過湖面，時間在這時候似乎都不曾流動過，滯留在冰河時期的凍結裡、不肯運轉，稍微踮起腳尖、抬起另一腳，Louis低頭看著滑板在那之上轉了一個圈，Harry不知道是他的笑聲如歌、還是他的歌裡有笑，無論如何都是淌過胸口的清風澈流。

　　他喜歡Louis溜滑板的樣子，不太確定是不是錯覺，但他走板的時候會多一股恰到好處的溫柔。

　　無論是那時候黃昏西下碎染在他身上的夕暮色彩，或是現在夜晚時分沾著在他輪廓邊的微黃冷光，可以確定的是，不是時間氣候光線的問題，更可能因為是他某種的獨特，Harry還是會為廣場上走板的Louis留意。

　　「Hazza.」Louis笑嘻嘻的停在Harry面前並伸出一隻手，像個等待獎勵的孩子，「杯子蛋糕。」

　　拿出另一個牛皮紙袋將一個杯子蛋糕小心的放了進去，才抬頭要交給Louis時對方卻傾過身來，Harry的臉和他的鎖骨處連一把尺的距離都不到，Louis快速的抽回身子，拎走了Harry手上的牛皮紙袋和自己的背包以外，另一手又順手牽羊了第二個杯子蛋糕，至於剛才的靠近只向是為了貪圖杯子蛋糕的無心。

　　「晚安，Hazza.」Louis愉快地說道，雙腳已經踩上了滑板。

　　「你知道其實，我本來就打算再多給你一個。」沒好氣地笑了，Harry說。

　　「噢，閉嘴，偷來的比較有成就感。」對方朝他吐舌頭扮鬼臉，他開始懷疑Louis的年紀了。

　　「晚安，Louis.」他微笑。

　　「晚安。」然後Louis哼哼的踩著滑板跑開了。


	7. Chapter 7

　　他喜歡遠遠地、遠遠地，看著Harry哼著歌踩著悠閒的腳步在麵包店裡轉來轉去收拾物品的樣子，就像他無聊的時候喜歡抬頭看著黑得虛無的天空，不管眨幾次眼都還在那裏的安全感。也許自己早該離開，重新啟程前往下一個城鎮，卻總用些根本不存在的理由說服自己還有待在這裡的意義。

　　可能意義就是沒有意義。

　　解下鞋帶，Louis脫掉了跑鞋只剩下一雙黑色短襪還在腳上，重新將鞋帶繫上，不過是綁在背包的背帶上懸掛在那裏晃啊晃，雖然對那雙跑鞋沒有任何不滿，甚至可以說上是喜歡的，但比起鞋子更喜歡光著腳。

　　散步似的維持著滑板推進的速度沒有加速，跳下滑板時Harry已經打開了本來鎖著的前門，「嗨。」他的微笑如同以往燦爛，Louis也笑著回應，拿著滑板側過身走進麵包店。

　　「不穿鞋嗎？」沒有一丁點責備的意思，Harry僅以好奇的語氣說出口，「小心別踩到什麼尖銳物了。」

　　「我不太喜歡穿鞋。」Louis聳聳肩，一副不以為然的樣子Harry也沒再追究，回到烘焙坊繼續手上的工作。

　　「有麥克筆嗎？」東張西望的在櫃台附近走動，Louis晃了晃腦袋，「有嗎？」提高了一些音量。

　　從後台烘焙區走出來的Harry花了幾秒思考剛剛隔著一面牆聽見的模糊話語，重新拼湊後才回應，「哦，有。我找找。」

　　Harry不甚熟悉但也不陌生的翻著櫃檯的抽屜，套句他的話來說，我也不過是管麵粉的，不熟悉很正常。

　　左邊第一層抽屜放著一些盈餘報表資料，第二層存放著Niall的各類零食──店長明明已經警告過他不要公物私用──而右邊第一層抽屜放著零散的辦公文具，視線掃了一遍算了算大概有三隻麥克筆，Harry拿了看起來最新的那一枝給Louis，其他估計沒水了，他試寫了一下確定後扔進垃圾桶。

　　「謝謝。」Louis衝他笑了一臉，坐在櫃台和店面界線的兩階木階梯上，筆就放在一邊，繼續擺弄著他的長板。

　　Harry猜不出來Louis的意圖，正想湊過去問他時，烤箱叮一聲的響了，Louis抬起頭看了看他，每個眨眼的瞬間都有種期待的光芒，他忍不住笑，「猜猜看是什麼？」

　　「我很肯定是吃的，」Louis篤定的點點頭，似乎很滿意自己的回答，「有獎品嗎？」

　　「那不算回答。」Harry失笑。

　　「反正是你做的很好吃的東西，」不以為然的伸出手，討獎賞似的，「我都誇獎你了，Hazza.」

　　「我說了不要誇我，」Harry故作生氣的手臂交叉環胸，嘴角的上揚卻出賣了他，「我要扣留你的烤布蕾。」

　　「啊，烤布蕾。」再次伸手。

　　「不算數，沒有獎品。」裝出一副公正絕不偏頗的樣子。

　　「Hazza，不可以這樣耍賴。」於是對方也這麼回應他。

　　「耍賴的是你。」Harry控訴。

　　最後認輸投降般的，Harry重重嘆了一口氣，「不跟你爭了。」轉身走進烘焙區。

　　「那你就是答應了。」他也聽見Louis在他身後這麼喊道，唉。

　　戴上隔熱手套把放著烤布蕾的烤盤從烤箱中取出，剛出爐的法式烤布蕾香氣四溢，金黃色的烤布蕾看上去綿密可口，這次很成功。上一次烤得太久，有些乾癟，把布蕾本身濕潤綿密的口感給奪走了。

　　將烤布蕾從裝有水的烤盤中拿出來，脫掉隔熱手套，Harry找來一些砂糖，均勻的在烤布蕾上撒上少許，確定所有烤布蕾都撒上砂糖以後，他打開噴槍，槍頭冒出的火焰在每個烤布蕾上都停留了幾秒，砂糖在瞬間的高熱下融化成糖水，接著又因為火焰而變成固體的糖薄片，再稍稍停留幾秒，便呈現出些微烤焦的完美焦糖色。

　　用了比較淺的圓形鋁箔盒來盛裝烤布蕾，那是為了能夠方便隨手拿起一口咬下的刻意，低溫水浴法蒸烤的隔水烤焙保留了烤布蕾滑順的口感，讓甜點更忠於原味。

　　烤布蕾的溫度因為剛出爐的關係還是很高，坐在櫃檯階梯上那個名叫Louis的男孩可能會等不及的在收到以後立刻咬一口嘗嘗味道，他都能想像Louis因為舌頭被燙到而尖著聲音大叫的樣子，還是稍微放一下等烤布蕾沒有那麼燙人再裝袋拿給Louis好了，他是那麼迫不及待把食物塞進嘴裡的人。

　　「在做什麼？」Harry在Louis一邊的空地坐下，Louis屈膝坐在台階上，腳踝在大腿底下交叉著，翻過來的滑板放在大腿上不停比劃，像要執行什麼偉大的任務。

　　對方故作神秘的沒有回應Harry的問題，最後咧開一個很大的笑容，拔開麥克筆的筆蓋，在滑板底部，在兩排輪子之間取得一個適當的位置──不是正中央，中心點什麼的太普通了──靠近他左手邊的那一邊，沒有任何顧慮猶疑地寫下「Curly」，Harry在另一個角落發現了Stan的名字，這大概就像行李箱上貼滿了各式貼紙、布滿各種簽名那樣的旅行紀念意義。

　　字跡歪歪扭扭的稱不上好看，但Harry猜Louis會說這是非主流藝術。

　　「嘿！」Harry不滿的怪叫了一聲，搶過Louis手上的筆在Curly上打了一個大叉叉，在一旁寫上Harry，剛寫完Louis又搶走了麥克筆，也打了一個大叉，寫上Hazza。而這次他學聰明了，一寫完他就把滑板抱在懷裡。

　　「哼哼。」並且發出驕傲的鼻哼。

　　Harry在那一瞬間發現自己剛剛被Louis的幼稚舉動給牽著鼻子走了，他剛剛是不是跟Louis在玩那種小學生似的誰搶到筆誰就是贏家的遊戲？

　　肯定是錯覺。

　　皺著眉拿回Louis手上的筆，歸還到櫃檯右手邊第一層抽屜，「那是我的滑板。」勝利似的宣布道，Louis表現出一副「那可是我的滑板，我愛寫什麼寫什麼，你管不著我」的小鬼模樣。

　　「那是我的名字。」Harry嘗試兇狠的瞪他，但失敗了，那看起來像帶有撒嬌意味的那種鬧脾氣表情，Louis見狀大笑了起來，十足一副贏家的氣勢，Harry果斷放棄了瞪視。

　　來到麵包店後半的烘焙區，Harry態度十分不好的把牛皮紙袋塞進Louis懷裡（當然，雖然Louis說的全是歪理但他是個寬宏大量的人，是吧？所以多放幾個烤布蕾進去是理所當然的），Louis咯咯笑個不停，伴隨著他咬下烤布蕾那一瞬間焦糖被咬碎的酥脆聲音。

　　玩弄Harry是他的小樂趣之一。

　　如同以往陪Harry沿著廣場邊緣走了一段，手上拿著被塗改過兩次的滑板，有一搭沒一搭的說著話，沒有去觸及關於離開城鎮朝下一個目標啟程的話題，就算Harry真的問起，Louis也不知道該怎麼回答他。他是真的不知道，雖然Louis就是旅者本身，但他仍然不明白。

　　Louis是個很隨性的人，他還沒有要離開的感覺，那就不會走。

　　「啊，」想起什麼一樣的，Louis突然叫了一聲，引來Harry好奇的關注，「嗯？」

　　一邊咀嚼著嘴裡的美味甜點，Louis一邊從牛皮紙袋裡拿出另一個烤布蕾，「忘了說，其實我是想仔細看看你才走進麵包店的。」作為晚歸的人。

　　沒料到會是這樣的對話，Harry雙脣微啟而停擺的表情顯示出了他腦袋空白、停止運轉，Louis看了他兩眼，「只有我顧著吃，你也試試味道。真的很棒。」然後他就塞了Harry一嘴烤布蕾。

　　「晚安啦，Hazza.」Louis輕快的說，捲好牛皮紙袋的上緣，把滑板平放於地、一腳已經踩上滑板，還在地面上的那隻腳推進了滑板。

　　Louis聽到Harry因為嘴裡的烤布蕾而模糊不清又有些氣急敗壞的晚安，大笑著跑開。


	8. Chapter 8

　　「快過來。」

　　「你確定這不違法嗎？」

　　屬於夏日夜晚的涼風吹過耳邊的鬢髮，他們之間隔著高過胸口的鐵網屏障，Louis手裡抓著滑板對Harry招手了第二次。

　　他們所處的位置是離廣場有一些距離但不算遙遠的地方，四周繞著黃黑斜線相間標著施工注意、安全第一的封鎖線，中間是一棟灰色建築，還沒有施工完全，但已經上完水泥看得出建築的大概模樣，除了封鎖線以外環繞著建築的還有因為沾過水泥而呈現灰白色的鷹架。

　　身手靈活矯健的Louis輕輕鬆鬆就翻了過去，看他熟稔的程度也許是常幹這種事的關係，Harry有點哭笑不得。

　　會身處這樣奇怪和廣場和滑板和麵包一點關係也沒有的工地，原因很莫名其妙，但牽扯上Louis那常常一時興起的個性，似乎一切又變得合理。

　　「Hazza，你好膽小。」他用一種掃興的語氣說道，Harry聞言便也學著Louis的動作翻了過去，雖然不像Louis那樣靈活還有點笨拙，但他總算是進入了工地範圍。

　　──慢著，他剛剛又被Louis刺激到了是不是？

　　一手摀著半邊的臉呻吟了一聲，Louis似乎沒發現Harry的低落（Harry肯定Louis會某種邪惡的巫術，專把身邊人的精神年齡給拉低的邪惡巫術），指了指僅有水泥基型的建築物一角逕自走過去，「走這裡。」

　　在內心不斷譴責著自己，Harry一言不發地跟了上去，跟在Louis後面四、五個階梯的地方，前方傳來他的提醒，「注意腳邊，可能會有碎石，別踩到了。哦、還有，這裡還沒有扶手，盡量靠著牆邊走，免得摔下去。」

　　那就別來這麼危險的地方啊？Harry忍不住想大聲反駁，當然，他沒有說出口。

　　路燈的光芒透過建築的不完整微弱的照進來，Harry只能勉強分辨出樓梯和樓梯邊緣的輪廓。他走得很小心翼翼，雙手並沒有攀扶著水泥牆，但Harry可以想像那上面都是水泥的石灰粉，肯定和他習慣的麵粉觸感大相逕庭，也沒有小麥的味道。

　　「我們到底來這裡做什麼？」卷髮男孩在樓梯間轉角的牆壁上看到噴漆標住的樓層數字，他的腿已經開始發痠了，他停下來休息了幾秒，接著再加快速度跟上Louis的速度。

　　「你好囉嗦哦，Hazza.」得到的回應是這樣輕快的責備，他根本弄不清Louis究竟想幹什麼，只能硬著頭皮繼續腳步。

　　Harry已經不想去看樓層數的標注了，那只會讓他覺得自己像個白癡一樣，也許有十幾二十層樓高，他不太確定，他一直對高度沒有什麼精準的概念，但對於這個房屋普遍不超過三樓的小鎮來說算是挺高的一棟建築。

　　有那麼一段時間裡，只剩下他們的呼吸和鞋底擦過地板的聲音，只把專注放在腳上，畢竟這說到底還是一個危險的舉動。Harry已經放棄去猜測他們來到這裡是為什麼了，他就算花一輩子的漫長時光，恐怕也無法了解這個人。

　　終於，他們越來越靠近頂樓照進來的月光，踩過最後一個階梯，背上冒了一層薄汗，他們沐浴在銀白色的月光下，而高處的微風一遍遍掃過，方才因為不間斷地爬樓梯而產生的燥熱感都被吹得遠遠的，只剩下陣陣涼快的過癮。

　　「終於……」Harry呻吟了一聲，語尾還有些氣虛，整天在廣場跑來跑去的Louis則是好整以暇的看他，勾起一邊的嘴角，「你好遜啊。」

　　沒興趣搭理他的嘲笑，Harry對他扮了個鬼臉，這時Harry才仔細環顧了一下四周的環境，當然還是僅有水泥基底的的地板，頂樓的邊緣繞了一圈到胸口的水泥護欄，頭頂是一片清澈乾淨的星空，星星很明亮。他還是不明白。

　　「所以我們大晚上的偷偷溜進工地裡的目的是什麼？」

　　Louis眨了眨眼，露出一個神祕的笑容抓住Harry揣著牛皮紙袋的手腕，「過來。」

　　這是Harry第一次和Louis有這麼直接的接觸，腦袋空白了一瞬間，但Louis沒給他嚇到的緩衝時間就邁開步伐拉著他往頂樓的邊緣走去，「只是想讓你看看。」有種自豪的笑意摻在語句間，他們停在護欄前，Harry也剛好能看到Louis的表情，證實剛剛的想法，他的表情確實很得意。

　　「你看我做什麼，我叫你看大樓底下。」

　　Harry猛然咳了幾聲一連說了兩三個抱歉，急忙撇開頭。

　　有一瞬間他什麼話也說不出來，只是看著那幅街景的縮影感嘆──雖然那也稱不上縮影，因為這棟大樓並沒有高得足以讓人覺得自己將整個小鎮都踩在腳底下──但他從未以這個角度看過自己生活的這個地方，路燈像是光所組成的綻成一朵圓形的花，皎潔的月光懶洋洋的撒下不算太亮，但也足以讓小鎮被看得清楚邊線，還有那些亮著的窗戶，似乎每一片玻璃背後都有更多故事。

　　一個清脆的聲音打斷了Harry的想像，Louis不知道什麼時候從Harry手中偷走了裝有葡式蛋塔的牛皮紙袋，而那個清脆的聲音則是他咬下蛋塔時，具有豐富層次的塔皮所發出來的，「你什麼時候──」

　　「剛剛。」Louis含糊不清的打斷他，嚼著塔皮和奶香味濃厚的蛋布丁內餡混和在一起的花俏，又一副他贏了的表情。

　　「很棒的地方吧，」他歪著頭對Harry笑，看起來有種邀功的感覺，卻又像只是單純的因為這樣而開心，「上次閒逛的時候發現的。」Harry忍不住想問，難道你的閒逛都是做這麼危險的事嗎？你很有可能一不小心就會摔下去不是嗎？可他默默吞了下去，和蛋塔一起。

　　Harry以一個溫柔的力道綻開淺淺的笑容，把視線轉回美好而安靜的街景上，面對這樣的文藝電影特效似畫面，連眨個眼都像幻燈片的切換。

　　他們說了點什麼，關於Harry在這裡生活的幾年所發生的故事，關於Louis一路旅行至此、遇見Harry之前，當中也提及了一點他熱鬧而溫馨的家庭，老纏著他的妹妹們。當然，也在其中Louis混進了對蛋塔的稱讚。明明這是Harry生活的小鎮啊，但驚喜卻總是這個偶然出現的Louis給他的。

　　感覺有些微妙。Harry說不上來。

　　眨了眨眼，有幾扇窗的燈熄了。錶上的指針肯定已經過了十，但他卻有一點不想和Louis說晚安。

　　真糟糕。


	9. Chapter 9

　　「我通常在早上八點起床，九點的時候會有早餐。」Harry說著便轉動鑰匙並推開了門，熟練的摸向門後的日光燈開關，玄關的燈亮了起來，他移動了腳步，「抱歉我沒有客房，但客廳有一組三人沙發。」打開了客廳的燈，他指向三人沙發的方向。

　　「足夠了。」對方的語句裡沒有任何不滿，甚至有些感激在裏頭。

　　「如果你餓的話冰箱裡有些吃的，還有些冰啤酒。」Harry說道，腳跟轉了方向走向浴室，「嗯，浴室。」同樣的，他也開了浴室的燈，稍微講解了一下什麼東西放在哪。

　　挪動了步伐，「這是我房間，有什麼問題的話可以找我。」

　　「下午三點的時候我會出門去麵包店上班，嗯……這些你應該都知道。」Harry右手握拳抵著鼻尖，思考還有什麼忘了說，「晚餐你得自己解決。」

　　「這沒問題，Hazza.」Louis笑嘻嘻地看著他，「但你會負責宵夜對吧。」

　　Harry彎下了嘴角但仍然在笑，「是，我會。」

　　「晚安了，Louis.」

　　「晚安，Hazza.」

　　Louis會出現在這裡的原因有大半要歸咎於Stan，Stan短期內得搬去紐約而房子則要轉租給別人，所以Louis自然就失去了落腳處。雖然還有其他因為滑板認識的朋友，但他在小鎮上比較熟悉能蹭個沙發睡的也就只剩下Harry了，理所當然的Harry家的沙發成了他第二個去處。

　　Harry並不覺得麻煩或什麼的，晚上多了個人說話也不錯。

　　好吧遠遠不只是那樣，他其實挺開心的。

　　不過一方面得到Louis不會打擾太久的保證，這讓Harry的心情有點黯淡，雖然一直都知道Louis總有一天得離開，但還是不免為一天比一天靠近的道別而有些落寞。

　　有的人注定只會成為偶然經過至此，笑得燦爛打亂了本該有的秩序，接著拍拍手瀟灑離開的旅者，而這就是了，Louis就是那個旅者。至於Harry，大概就是一個始終留在原地，哪裡也不會去的人。

　　翌日Harry梳洗完開始準備早餐的時候Louis還在睡覺，Louis很糟糕的睡相讓Harry忍不住笑了，不過至少他還在沙發上，也許這對睡相如此糟糕的Louis來說已經很令人敬佩了。Harry走進開放式廚房扭開瓦斯爐。

　　他聽見Louis翻身的聲音，蓋在身上的那張薄被子在沙發角落被踢成一團。

　　良久，Harry轉過身拿盤子時Louis已經坐起來了，亂糟糟的頭髮全朝一個方向又被枕頭壓出一個平面，總而言之是個很好笑的狀態。Louis的眼神似乎在看Harry又似乎沒有，嗯、沒有，Harry連他是不是醒著的都不能確定。

　　「早安，」這感覺真的挺奇妙的，畢竟他只跟Louis說過晚安而已，「等你刷牙洗臉完，早餐也好了，快去吧。」

　　然後Louis仍然是那個恍恍惚惚、睡眼惺忪的狀態，他坐在那裏延遲了可能有一、兩分鐘，才跌跌撞撞的晃進浴室裡。而在浴室待的時間又有些過長，在Harry懷疑他是不是刷牙刷到睡著了，正要強行闖進浴室把他拎出來時Louis開了門，他似乎醒了不少但仍然有些剛睡醒的遲鈍。

　　「來吧，吃早餐。」Harry說道，遞給Louis一個盛滿早餐的盤子和一支叉子，接著又拿來一杯冰牛奶放在沙發前的長桌上。

　　Louis接過時對他點了點頭，屈起腳窩在沙發上看Harry轉的晨間新聞，他吃得很慢，早晨時光很安靜，全都留給了電視發出的電子聲。啃食完盤裡所有食物時Harry又看了一段時間的晨間新聞才起身收拾碗盤，與此同時發現Louis又抓著薄被子睡著了。

　　沒有要叨擾Louis的意思，Harry很體貼地收走碗盤和玻璃杯就關了電視，也許是感覺到了沙發另一邊的重量減輕了，Louis歪歪斜斜地倒了下去，看得Harry似笑非笑的。

　　Louis在接近十一點的時候醒來，那時候Harry正在三人沙發另一邊的雙人沙發上看書，這次他看上去是睡飽了的樣子，「Hazza.」Harry聞言抬起頭，看著盤腿坐在沙發中央那個位置的Louis，眨了眨眼並不是很明白是什麼情況。

　　「早安。」接著Louis露出了一個有點傻的笑容，也許跟剛起床有關係。

　　「都接近中午了。」Harry闔上書，忍不住想糾正他。

　　「但還沒中午，所以早安。」

　　「好啦，早安。」看來Louis睡飽了恢復正常了。

　　「Hazza，我做了一個夢欸。」哦，這倒是引起了Harry的興趣，他把手上的書擺到一邊。

　　所以他進一步詢問，「什麼夢？美夢還是噩夢？」

　　「是個好夢。」Louis轉了轉眼睛，努力地回想著，「我夢到我們坐在這裡吃你煮的早餐。」

　　然後Harry就不知道該說什麼了，他果然沒醒嗎？用著一副失笑的表情看著Louis。

　　「怎麼了？」對方看上去非常茫然。

　　於是Harry輕咳了一聲無奈地笑著解釋，「Louis，那不是夢，你真的吃了早餐了。不過你吃完早餐之後又睡著了。」

　　這換來Louis恍然大悟的表情，Harry更無奈了。

　　Louis站起身要走往浴室時停在了Harry身邊，彎下了腰表情非常的正經嚴肅，一雙藍得過分的雙眼盯著他，「Hazza，你聽我說。」

　　「咳，你、你幹嘛？」Harry被這詭異的氣氛弄得不自覺往後退，但抵著他的沙發椅背讓他的退縮舉動失敗了。

　　「雖然我覺得是夢，但是早餐很好吃我記得很清楚。」說完他就一溜煙的晃進了浴室。

　　什麼跟什麼。

　　Harry只好趕快再抄起一旁的書本，把所有注意力往那上面放。什麼跟什麼、什麼跟什麼。噢，不，他在慌什麼。

　　看了兩行以後Harry果斷放棄，扔下書本再度鑽進開放式廚房準備午餐（儘管距離他平常準備午餐的時間還有半小時多），他把橄欖油倒進炒鍋裡時Louis已經整理好頭髮、洗好臉回到客廳了，笑起來的樣子像什麼都沒有發生過。Harry想他這樣跑進開放式廚房的情景一定很可笑。

　　莫名其妙。Harry的心情只剩下這個了，莫名其妙。他怎麼就是還沒摸清Louis就是這樣的人，儘管他們認識的時間不長，但是Louis肆意妄為的個性他還是知道的。可是他還是每一次都被耍，他剛剛那樣子就在期待什麼事情一樣。

　　Harry很悲憤，他想躲進麵包店裡，做他個百來個麵包、舒芙蕾、還是杯子蛋糕，什麼都好。


	10. Chapter 10

　　Louis的行李很少很少，少得幾乎能夠隨身攜帶也不會嫌麻煩，所以Louis也就那樣做了，這個行為本身沒有什麼問題，但Harry有些困擾。

　　偶爾Louis出去了而Harry在家的時候，Harry會無法分辨Louis只是出去蹓躂了，還是他已經離開了接下了他的旅途，坐在沙發上環顧整個空間也沒辦法找到Louis存在過的痕跡，除了那條掛在沙發椅背上的薄被子。但那也不能夠證明Louis沒有離開。

　　Harry必須要到外頭去看看Louis的衣服是不是還晾在那裏才能確定，哦，他還沒離開。還好。

　　儘管Louis說過如果離開的話肯定會讓Harry知道，無論以何種方式，他會讓Harry知道的，但Harry不論如何還是隱隱地感到不安。

　　「別這麼捨不得我嘛。」Louis有一次這麼說，輕快戲謔的語調，一邊用叉子叉了盤裡的煎蛋塞進嘴裡。

　　Harry默默地嘆了一口氣，天知道他在多愁善感什麼。他要是可以不這麼多愁善感就好了，但事實就是他沒辦法。

　　他只能算著一天一天過去，跟不知何時會到來的離別一天比一天更近。

　　這天Harry在半夜醒來又沒能立刻睡去，索性掀開被子下床，在黑暗中摸索著出了房間，輕手輕腳地走到開放式廚房，點亮一盞小燈並倒了杯水，拿著馬克杯旋過身時Harry順勢把視線往沙發上擺。

　　Louis不在那。薄被皺巴巴的在沙發角落縮成一團，Harry喉頭一緊。

　　Harry承認他的腳步確實有點慌張，捧著杯子的手也差點沒拿穩，走到玄關前低頭望了一眼也沒有看見Louis的跑鞋，他迅速地扭開門把。

　　撞見的是有些狀況外的Louis的回眸，冰啤酒的瓶口貼在他微啟的唇邊，顯然是正要喝下時被開門聲引得回頭。他正坐在門前的階梯上，月光和路燈的燈光把Louis照得一半明亮另一半漆黑得逆光。

　　「睡不著？Hazza？」Louis很快就回神了，嘴唇貼著瓶口向Harry問道，接著便喝了一口啤酒，等待對方的回應。

　　Harry走到他的左手邊坐下，重重地用鼻子吐了一口氣，「差不多吧。」

　　「剛剛沒看見你在沙發上就出來看看了。」他伸手揉了揉鼻樑，喝了一口水，也冷靜了一些。

　　「離開的時候我會讓你知道的，我不會騙你。」Louis微笑，轉了轉手腕晃著手裡的酒瓶，瓶身沁出的水滴沿著玻璃一路往下滑，接著滴落在階梯上變成一個深色圓點，漸漸擴大。

　　Harry淺淺地點點頭，抬頭望向藍黑色卻清澈的夜空，想起他們第一次說話的樣子，有點莫名其妙，有點沒道理，「你在看什麼？」不管是現在還是當時，對Harry來說這還是一樣的場景沒有什麼改變。

　　「我想念我的妹妹們還有我母親，」不是悲傷，Louis語氣裡更多的是柔軟的溫柔，像是滴進溫開水的蜂蜜被攪拌開來，「怎麼樣都還是在同一片天空下，想想就覺得離她們很近。」

　　他說著又喝了一口冰啤酒。

　　那可能，等到Louis離開這裡以後，Harry也會承襲Louis的這個習慣。說不上為什麼，無論從哪方面來說Louis只是短暫存在於這的旅人，只是腳步慢了一些停滯了久一點。

　　但說到底他還是一個終究要走的人，在Harry的故事裡出現一瞬，接著轉身隱入夜色像是從來沒有出現過，一切都會回到Louis出現之前的生活，一如往常平靜。

　　掂量不出的重量，像是吹不走的紙片永遠停留在那裏，有點惱人。對Harry來說Louis可能就是這樣的人。

　　也許每一次道的晚安都把自己也疊上去了，一層一層的，儘管很薄，但那終究還是自己，這是不可抹滅的，而晚安卻收不回來了。和杯子蛋糕是同一個道理，一旦給出去了那就是成了別人的一部份。

　　Harry的視線落回了地平線上，柏油路邊上的路樹還是一樣，樹葉偶爾因為吹過的晚風而搖曳得沙沙作響，整個小鎮都陷入了沉睡，似乎只剩他們還醒著。

　　「你走了的話，日子會變得無聊呢。」Harry喝了幾口水後才說道，希望聽起來沒有太沙啞，「雖然Niall還是很樂意當自願的試吃者。」他微笑，模糊地沒有那麼執著於那些離開還是留下的問題了。

　　Louis聽了忍不住跟著笑了，不知道是得意自己占了一定的位置還是什麼，「我也沒有免費的杯子蛋糕了。」

　　短暫的沉默以後Harry發現杯裡的水已經快被他喝光了，那天有那麼多人在廣場上來來去去，有那麼多店家圍繞著廣場，卻偏偏是Louis，卻偏偏是Harry在的麵包店。Harry默默地嘆了一口氣，也許Louis有聽到，也許沒有。

　　Louis喝完瓶底最後一點酒，轉過頭面對Harry，空著的那隻手撐著地板好讓自己有個支撐點不倒下，他斜斜地靠了過去，還有著啤酒味道的雙唇貼在Harry的嘴角邊，淺淺的，僅僅是貼靠而沒有深入。

　　啤酒的味道和Louis的味道奪去了Harry的所有感官，些微的訝異以後是放鬆的安然，有了這個吻也不能改變什麼，但是多了一個吻也無傷大雅。Harry感覺得到Louis微微笑著的唇形。

　　停留的時間不長也不短，Harry在感覺到Louis的退開後也睜開了眼，他們依然靠得很近，只是雙脣的稍為分開而已，還近得會讓對方的模樣在眼裡失焦模糊，平穩的呼吸拍在彼此臉上，「如果你想知道的話──我會想念你，很想。」我也會。Harry看著他。

　　「晚安，Harry.」Louis說道，以撐著地板的那隻手支撐自己站了起來，越過Harry走進屋內。

　　Harry嗎，這個人真的很難理解啊。接著Harry也在幾分鐘後走進房裡。

　　「晚安，」轉開房門之前Harry的腳步停頓了一會兒回應道，「晚安，Louis.」

　　躺回床鋪上時Harry沒有立刻閉上眼，看著天花板的紋路發著呆，Louis嘴唇的柔軟還留在他嘴角，這似乎不代表任何意義，卻又同時意義重大。

　　或許是種暗示，暗示Louis的即將離開。他要走了。Harry閉上眼，花了很多時間輾轉才睡去。

　　他平凡夏日的插曲要結束了。


	11. Chapter 11

　　三天後Louis離開了，偶然拂過風鈴的風，叮叮噹噹地響完又恢復原本的安靜，比起劇烈的哀傷，出乎意料的平靜更像是Harry的表現。像是一場夢境，在家裡也找不到Louis存在過的痕跡，像是一場太美太好的夢境。

　　唯一能證明Louis來訪過這裡的，只剩下那張Harry早上醒來，在床頭櫃上發現的一張紙條。那甚至還是廣告單上撕下來的空白一角，前幾個字母因為原子筆斷水而重寫了幾次，疊出一個不甚俐落的字跡。

　　上頭的Hazza和Curly就和當時Harry在滑板底部看到的一樣，飄來扭去的，還有他沒見過的Harry橫在那裏。

　　下次見。備註：你的手藝真的很棒xx

　　右下角的署名結尾還有一個笑臉。

　　下次見，句號，備註，冒號，你的手藝真的很棒，xx。

　　每當Harry感到恍惚的時候他就會拿出來看看，確認那不是幻想出來的一場夢。反覆地觀察每個角度曲線，像是要在這幾個簡單的字詞構造裡看出什麼驚為天人的玄機，但那就只是平凡無奇的幾個單字而已。偶爾想像Louis是在凌晨幾點寫下的，當時外面的風大不大，星星是不是很多，還是天空已經由天邊開始隨著日出而泛白。

　　關於那個淺淺的吻，彷彿不曾發生過一樣，那三天裡一切都一如往常，也許Harry期待更多什麼發生，也許也沒有，更理性來說是即使期待了也不能改變什麼，他們依然會錯開。當Harry開始懷疑真的從未發生過的時候，又會想起那股竄進鼻子裡，清清淡淡的菸草味，混和著冰啤酒的氣味，以及Louis身上、和Harry同樣味道的洗髮精和沐浴乳。

　　那確實存在過。

　　只是已經走遠了。

　　如果把有關Louis的一切比作一場夢的話，Harry大概就是剛從睡夢裡醒來的惺忪恍惚，維持了一陣子，雖然沒有巨大的掙扎，但足夠讓人模糊得分不清楚。

　　「Harry，去上架吧。」一個工作夥伴向Harry滑來一個盛滿剛出爐麵包的鐵盤，有些木訥的點點頭後捧起鐵盤向外走去，這是第二輪上架，也是廣場的人潮開始慢慢變多的時間。把麵包堆上店前木架的時候還是會有不知不覺往櫥窗外發呆的習慣。

　　然後數不清第幾次地，沒有看見穿著Adidas藍色慢跑鞋，身上套著一件素T溜滑板的Louis，廣場傍晚的斜陽會把他的頭髮照得金黃閃亮，晚上看著他的眼睛像看見白晝的藍天一樣。說話的方式和行徑有點奇怪但是卻很吸引人，唱著歌讓人全身都輕飄飄的，隨時都會被那樣的聲音包裹吞噬而不自覺。

　　正要回後台時Niall拉住他的手臂，燦爛的對他歪嘴笑，還擠眉弄眼地弄得Harry忍不住也露出一個笑容，「下班後拿給你。」

　　接著想起多出來的那包牛皮紙袋，還有多出來的杯子蛋糕。

　　都拿給Niall吧，他會很高興的。Harry默默決定了多出來的牛皮紙袋的命運。

　　不然能怎麼辦呢。

　　工作時間的忙碌真的是一件很棒的事，能從中抽離所有感覺，全心全意的投入在那上面，把所有注意力都放在麵粉上。店前的喧嚷隔著窗隔著門若隱若現的傳進耳裡，無論多了誰或少了誰都一樣，小鎮的熱鬧不會因此而停止，這是小鎮的日常，也是Harry的日常。

　　本來該是。

　　在換下那一身沾滿麵粉的圍裙以後，Harry洗了把臉，臉上沾了麵粉這種事他再也不會犯了。拎了兩個牛皮紙袋給Niall，對方開心得蹦蹦跳跳的，他陪著Harry收拾關門離開，還沒走出麵包店就迫不及待的拿了一個杯子蛋糕出來，一邊咀嚼一邊含糊不清的誇讚Harry。

　　但今天晚上的風是不是有點涼，似乎身上到處都是能穿透的空隙，被路過的晚風狠狠掃過。

　　一路上的說笑大部分是Niall不斷的嘰嘰喳喳，Harry在適當的段落處給予回應，他們回到了Niall的住處，就如往昔地在某天下班之後的晚上在Niall家裡喝上幾杯，那個金髮愛爾蘭還是那麼有活力，好像天塌下來了也可以笑得毫不在乎。

　　他們叫了外賣──雖然Niall剛吃完一個牛皮紙袋的杯子蛋糕，但是食物對他來說永遠不夠，是吧──從冰箱裡拎出一手啤酒，兩個人窩在一張沙發裡腳搭在沙發前的方桌上，看了兩千年上映的那部科幻電影《透明人》，男主角在到處都是血和屍體的實驗室裡陷入殺戮的瘋狂。Harry在看這部電影的時候總是忍不住屏住呼吸。

　　「你猜我要是變成透明人我會做什麼？」Niall目不轉睛地看著電視一邊問著，嘴裡滿是食物導致他說的話都攪成一團。

　　「到處吃霸王餐，吃垮所有餐廳跟快餐店？」Harry回答得很冷靜，看著男主角用鐵撬殺了一個實驗室小組成員，喝了一口酒，在快想起Louis坐在他家門階前喝著冰啤酒的畫面之前，把所有注意力轉移到電影的精彩畫面上。

　　「Harry，你把我想得好膚淺。」他用一種嫌棄又受傷的語氣說道，「不過完全正解。」然後哈哈大笑起來，隨後Harry也沒頭沒腦的跟著他笑。

　　最後倖存的兩個實驗室小組成員成功的殺了男主角逃出實驗室，片尾曲和一些滾動字幕開始浮現，他們已經有些微醺，Niall踢倒一個空酒瓶後躺回沙發裡，「所以那個溜滑板的傢伙呢？」

　　他怎麼會知道。Harry的第一個想法是這個。

　　噢，他怎麼會不知道，這是第二個想法。

　　像是什麼開關被打到似的，Harry胡亂的說了一大串，到後來他開始有些不太記得完整的句子是什麼，只記得聽見自己說的幾個片段──唱歌很好聽，前陣子離開了，伶牙俐齒地很喜歡亂誇人，早上會拚了命起床吃早餐然後再睡回去，他叫Louis，溜滑板的樣子很好看像在跳舞，對了他離開了，他說他不是很嗜甜如命的人但他很喜歡偷走我每次練習的成果，不過他離開了，沒事就會看著遠方或天空發呆，還喜歡做一些犯法的事情去一些危險的地方玩，可是他離開了，他留了一張寫著下次見的紙條可是他真的會再出現嗎，他還吻了我雖然那也不是什麼真正意義上的吻但是他吻了我，他還是離開了，他還有一群妹妹我想他是一個很溫柔的哥哥，廣場上那麼多炫技溜滑板的人偏偏只有他踩著悠閒的步伐走板，他終究離開了──然後Harry就不記得了，不記得接下來他還說了什麼。

　　這樣就夠了，不是只有他擁有有關Louis的記憶，Niall也知道這個人，這樣他就可以確定這不是夢了。

　　而後再也沒有人提起那個踩著滑板到處閒晃的男孩。


	12. Chapter 12

　　剛開始的日子很難熬，習慣簡直是一種溫柔到可怕的殺人方式。Harry還是忍不住多做了一份牛皮紙袋的紙杯蛋糕，在整理店鋪的時候不自覺抬起頭看看窗外是不是有個人在等候，儘管知道一切都會落空。

　　蛋糕最後都進了Niall肚裡，而所有抬眸都成為空蕩，所謂期待奇蹟出現的盼望之情依然可悲地孳生，這也漸漸成為Harry的日常。那些習以為常的失落是這麼微不足道，卻又以一定程度侵害著生命，削弱每個眨眼間覆疊的凝望。

　　時間事實上並不能減弱任何痛楚，什麼時間是最好的良藥這句話根本不成立，荏苒而過的只是被模糊的記憶而已。每當想到這裡的時候Harry都感到無能為力，人的記憶是那樣有限而不可靠的東西，他甚至沒有一張Louis的照片。

　　也許最初的分別能讓人信誓旦旦的說自己不會遺忘，但幾個月過後，就會漸漸的感覺到記憶裡那個人的輪廓已經無聲無息的變得看不清楚了，只能模模糊糊地記得似乎發生過什麼，似乎有過這個人，似乎是在哪個夏季夜晚。

　　只剩下所有記憶發生過的框架，最讓人失望的是連那些經過都不能成為可信的依據，回憶畢竟是那麼容易被情緒影響而加油添醋的。

　　依照這樣下去的話，再過個幾年或者更久，大概Harry就會忘了Louis的面孔，只剩下當時年輕的自己對這個人寫下的印象，雙眼藍得很不可思議。只剩下空殼的字面陳述而沒有任何關於記憶的景象。

　　具體上來說Harry不太確定過了多久，Louis離開後天氣開始慢慢轉涼，天氣不再那麼悶熱，而路樹上的綠葉都枯黃，再過了一陣子葉子就被仲秋的金風吹走了大半。

　　至於Harry，鮮奶油裝飾的技巧已經變得純熟了，他再也沒必要為了鮮奶油塌陷的事情而感到丟臉。

　　在那之後又過了一段日子，溫度變得更涼了，或者說是冷，他不確定像Louis這樣的人會不會還穿著短袖T-shirt，不會好好穿上厚衣服保暖。枯葉這次是真的掉光了。

　　小鎮第一場雪來臨的時候烘焙坊正忙碌，慶節的歡快氣氛在這熱鬧的小鎮裡顯然少不了，Niall比起平常更加精力充沛，整天都在嚷嚷希望有人在聖誕節的時候送他一年份免費餐券之類的鬼話。

　　與家人度過完美的聖誕節以後──Niall當然沒有如願地得到什麼一年份免費餐券，不過Harry倒是塞了很多杯子蛋糕給他，那傢伙很好打發，所以也就開開心心地回家去沒有再叨念餐券的事情了──Harry回到自家打開了信箱，收到了幾張來自好友的賀卡。

　　Harry一邊翻閱著一邊脫下鞋子走進客廳，在看到異常熟悉而歪扭的Harry出現在賀卡左上角時，他便停下了腳步。

　　他真是個恣意妄為的人。隨性地離開了這裡，又輕易地提醒Harry它的存在。

　　上頭簡單介紹了他的聖誕節怎麼過的，他回到家了，和他的母親跟妹妹們一起，但是不久後又要流浪。

　　想念你的手藝和你。

　　Harry把剛剛看信時一直屏著的氣吐出來，有點頹喪地看著上揚的句末。說不清現在這複雜的情緒該從何講起才好。

　　他把自己塞進沙發裡，腦袋一片空白地看著天花板，說不上難過或者什麼。但是需要找個詞彙來形容。

　　並沒有用情到那種會痛哭失聲或失魂落魄的地步，什麼都沒有再發生的話Harry也不會說什麼的，沒走出一個結果也不是多麼令人意外的事，一切都那麼合乎常理。總歸沒有任何一方做了太過沉重的付出，既不需要負責也不必遵守。

　　「他寄了明信片給我。」現在Harry打字的速度就像他說話時的速度一樣，噠噠噠地打字聲，本來想說得更多，但思來想去只剩下這句話，Harry看著Niall的名字按下發送鍵。

　　幾分鐘過後出現了已讀的標示，然後安靜裡出現了一陣突兀的鈴聲，Harry很快就接起了，「滑滑板的？」Niall劈頭就是這句話，確認比猜測更多。

　　稍微問了一下大概的內容之後，Niall碎碎念了幾句才轉移話題說起最近的事。

　　隔了幾周融雪的時候也默默地來臨，Harry收到第二張來自夢境的明信片，那天Harry被Niall拖著喝了點酒，捧著明信片和幾張廣告單坐在當時Louis坐的門階處，倚靠輕薄的銀白月光和路燈閱讀在明信片上的文字和塗鴉。

　　Louis總算願意好好叫他Harry而不是Hazza或者Curly之類的了是嗎？Harry的拇指拂過寫著他名字的那排單字，在書寫方面卻意外地認真寫他的名字啊。

　　伸長了脖子盡力地望向最遠的那顆星星的方向，到底是距離了幾顆星的遙遠輾轉寄到這裡，沒有寄件地址也不是買了當地風景的明信片而難以判定。

　　天氣是不是暖和了一點點，如果喝著熱茶的時候有你的紙杯蛋糕就好了。如你所想，還是每天都在溜滑板到處轉。

　　還有個幾個硬幣大的塗鴉擱在那裏，踩著滑板的火柴人，Harry反射性地笑開了。

　　線條很簡單沒有任何質疑猶豫的筆觸，卻概括了Louis給他的所有印象。

　　重複看了幾次之後，Harry站起身拍掉褲子上的灰塵進屋，雖然有點好笑但他的確無法否定不知從哪冒出來的愉快情緒。

　　第三張明信片的到來和前一張並沒有間隔太久的時間，至少比起先前是短了許多，說著雪都快融光了，Harry這裡的天氣是不是也回暖了，他又學了多少特技板，Harry肯定也把鮮奶油裝飾得很好看了。

　　Harry不止一次想回信，提筆的當下看著收件欄又默默放下，不想收到回應又單方面的擾亂他的生活，思及此Harry就只想嘆口氣揉揉額角。

　　那些抬眼和多做一份紙杯蛋糕的習慣老早都被改掉了，於此Harry更多的是平靜，其實要接受事實也不是那麼困難。遇見某個人然後分別了，簡單來說也就只是這樣而已。

　　真的沒有想像中那麼難以被消化，就像是加水稀釋一樣。

　　第四張明信片很莫名其妙，思考了很多單字用以形容最後只剩下莫名其妙，說的不是內容。內容不外乎就是他最近去了什麼樣的地方，遇見了什麼樣的人，或是談談他的家人。

　　莫名其妙的是那張明信片上既沒有寄件地址也沒有收件地址，乾乾淨淨地沒有郵戳的痕跡，沒有收件地址的信函根本到不了目的地，它的遞送過程讓Harry不解。

　　「你說，這明信片怎麼到這裡的？」Harry把明信片推到Niall面前，Niall咀嚼著杯子蛋糕的動作停頓，眉頭皺緊，過了一陣子又繼續。

　　「Niall？你有在聽嗎？」Harry拿起明信片在他面前揮了幾下。

　　「有，我需要食物幫助我思考。」他依然眉頭深鎖，吞下了嘴裡的杯子蛋糕又接著重新咬了一口。

　　Harry嘆了一口氣。他用盡一生也想不明白。

　　那時季節已經嬗遞成了孟夏，第四張明信片除了是Louis寄的以外Harry什麼也想不通。

　　經店長讚賞Harry是他這碰過最好的學徒以外，那天雲比平常多了一點，太陽也沒有那麼毒辣，回家的路上他又想起Louis的明信片，望廣場看了一眼還是沒有想像中希望看到的人影。

　　不再有以前那般讓人討厭的落寞，Harry踏著不輕不重的步伐回去了。

　　「你的明信片。」

　　Harry站在離家門口十公尺處感到小腿僵硬得動不了，雙眼瞠大了一瞬間。

　　「所以說，我不是都說了下次見嗎？」

　　Louis微笑，坐在第二個門階上，和當時一樣，左手邊放了一瓶冰啤酒，右手伸向Harry食指和中指間夾著第五張明信片。

　　好吧，Harry的語言能力都被毀滅了，他什麼都說不出口，只能拼命地把Louis的樣子印在眼底。

　　-Fin.


	13. Another Story - A

Another Story - A

　　Harry相信這是史上最糟糕的提議──關於Louis提出他們應該好好體驗一下對方擅長的事──在他走得很慢很慢，數了四十三塊地磚以後，走在前面的Louis離他有一段距離也在轉頭後發現了Harry慢吞吞的動作。

　　「別一臉要去送死嘛，很好玩的，相信我。」Louis輕快地走到他面前，抓起他的手腕往廣場的方向走，Harry覺得他的胃又下沉了一點。

　　「我不是不相信你，我是不相信我自己的平衡感。」關於平衡感這件事Harry有著深刻的教訓，他是個經常摔倒的人，他記得他剛開始當學徒的那陣子，捧著一個剛上好鮮奶油的蛋糕絆倒的事情。

　　所幸不是馬上就要送出去的蛋糕，他們還有時間挽回，所以店長也沒有再多為難他，只是要他把被撞壞的鮮奶油全都刮除，交給其他人重上一遍。

　　至今那場災難仍然是Harry的心理陰影之一，就算別人原諒他他也沒辦法這樣輕易原諒自己，只要是手上捧著麵包、端著蛋糕的時候他都會特別小心腳下有什麼東西，穩定的踩每一個邁出的步伐，確定沒有任何跌倒的可能。

　　但這不代表他就是一個平衡感非常好的人了。Harry看著Louis抓著他的手腕，開始想自己會摔得多麼悽慘，也許膝蓋上會擦出幾個傷口，洗澡的時候泡沫流過會很刺痛。

　　「站上去看看。」Louis拍了拍Harry的肩膀說道，後者低頭看著那塊底部裝有滾輪的長板子臉色凝重，彷彿這雙翹板隨時都能置Harry於死地，他是說什麼都無法拒絕Louis了，是嗎？

　　「我會跌倒。」Harry努力從口中擠出這句話。

　　「怕什麼，我給你墊背。」他迅速的回答讓Harry更加絕望了，Louis是玩笑性質居多的，但是Harry可是認真的啊。他的平衡感很差。

　　非常的，差。

　　最絕望的就是無論他說什麼Louis都聽不進去，堅持那一套「不試試看怎麼知道」的說法。

　　「來吧，Hazza，站上去。」Louis把拿在手上的滑板平放到地面上，對Harry張開手，「我會抓著你的。」

　　Harry獲得了一個合理牽Louis手的理由（雖然他會因為害怕跌倒而握得那麼緊根本不像是牽手），但是他並沒有覺得好一點。

　　他也伸出手，抓住了Louis。好吧，也許有好一點。可能就一點點。

　　Harry先踏上了右腳，吞了吞口水才讓左腳也離開地面來到滑板上頭，底部的輪子因為重量而位移了一些，但Louis抓穩了他，他慢慢地吐出一口氣。

　　「然後呢？」Harry問道，他還沒摔倒（儘管根本還沒開始），他認為這是個好的徵兆。

　　Louis漾出一個微笑，調整了一下Harry的站姿，「感受一下輪子在你腳下滾動的感覺，我們走一圈。」接著邊牽著Harry邁開步伐，Harry的緊張從手心傳遞到Louis那裏去，當然Louis接收到了，所以他走得很慢。

　　「沒有很可怕，對吧。」Harry一直覺得很神奇，Louis說的每個字都藏著笑聲。

　　「也可能只是因為我還沒跌倒而已。」Harry默默地回應，Louis短促地笑了幾聲，他們已經繞了廣場半圈。

　　感覺得到手心另一端的緊張僵硬漸漸消失，Louis開口，「Hazza，下次我們去旅行怎麼樣？雖然一個人到處閒晃也挺好，但是有你的話大概更有趣。」

　　語落，只有輪子摩擦過地面的聲音，Louis看了一眼Harry才發現他太專注於腳下的事了，專注得根本沒聽見他說什麼。

　　「你、你剛剛說什麼？」完整的繞了一圈以後Harry笨拙地下了一隻腳煞住滑板，抬起頭茫然地看著Louis。

　　「沒事，不是很重要的事情。」以後再說也不遲，況且他知道Harry會答應的，Louis朝他眨了眨眼，而Harry對於疑問沒獲得解答而皺起眉頭。

　　「你剛剛說什麼？」然後不死心的再問一次。

　　「試著起步看看，把重心放到兩腳中心處，放鬆一點別緊張，膝蓋自然彎曲取得平衡。」Louis忽略了他第二次的提問，轉而放開他的手，「踩地的那隻腳稍微用力一點蹬地，滑行到一定速度後，後腳上板。」

　　Harry撇了撇嘴，但是沒有再追究，「我真的會跌倒。」

　　「我會跟在你旁邊，倒下來的話我會接住你。」Louis回應，Harry真的認為他根本沒把他的警告放在心上。

　　所以他就真的摔倒了，蹬地前進的時候明明都還好好的，平衡點也抓得很穩定，但是後腳一上板沒幾秒，他的重心就往後倒了。Harry也想知道為什麼。

　　跟他見鬼的平衡感問去吧，他再也不碰這邪門的東西了！

　　不過Harry沒有真的摔倒在地，Louis算是實現了他的承諾，一半一半，Louis跑過來撈過他的腰的時候他一把用力的扯了他的手臂，他不應該這樣拉扯Louis的，他的拉扯造成Louis也被帶得重心不穩。然後他們歪歪扭扭的掙扎，最後以滑稽的慢動作倒在了地上。

　　其實並沒有多大的疼痛從與地面接觸的皮膚傳來，他們基本上就像是慢慢地做在地上然後躺下而已，而Harry也不算是躺在地板上，他有半邊的身體壓著Louis。

　　Harry想退開一點，但Louis的手還懶著他的腰，「我說我會跌倒了，誰叫你不相信我。」他只好繼續用這愚蠢的姿勢躺在地板和Louis身上。

　　「我沒有不相信你，」Harry真不知道這哪裡好笑了，但Louis就是開始笑了，「只是沒有想過你的平衡感真的那麼差。」

　　「你夠了。」但Louis笑得更大聲了。

　　「Louis，我要把你的杯子蛋糕拿給Niall！」

　　他大概安靜了六秒，又開始無法遏止的笑出來。但是他也不想失去杯子蛋糕。


	14. Another Story - B

　　當然後來Niall沒有得到這些杯子蛋糕，一是Harry不忍心、二是Louis用盡千方百計阻止Harry，儘管他分明知道Harry不會對他那麼殘忍。但Harry很有趣嘛。

　　「我的廚藝很糟糕，就算下了幾千萬次廚房也不會好任何一點。」Louis說道，語氣裡甚至有一絲自豪，「這不是迴避，是在警告你隨時準備報警。」

　　「沒那麼誇張。」Harry對他翻翻白眼。

　　「我一開始也覺得你誇大了你平衡感很差的事。」Louis淡淡地說道，擦乾了洗淨的雙手。

　　接著一抬頭就是Harry惱羞成怒朝他的臉上撒了一小把麵粉，「你！睡沙發！」

　　Louis打了個噴嚏然後開始咳嗽，一邊伸手把臉上的麵粉拍掉，對於Harry的威嚇毫無反應，他說過的，Harry不會對他那麼殘忍。

　　當然也不會對他自己殘忍。

　　他邊咳邊笑，「Hazza，你脾氣變得很差啊。」

　　Harry揚揚眉看了他一眼，Louis只好裝模作樣地示弱，「哦，我不說了、不說了。」附帶了一個半舉起雙手的投降手勢。

　　「先把預熱烤箱，一百八十度，」Harry指了指Louis身後的烤箱，待Louis設定好烤箱溫度後才接著說，「打蛋吧，蛋黃和蛋白都要分開，你手邊那盒裡的蛋都要打。」他已經抓好了數量。

　　「Hazza，蛋黃破了。」第一顆，Harry瞠目了一瞬間，轉身拿了一枝湯匙給他，「沒關係，撈出來就好了，盡量分得乾淨一點。」

　　「Hazza，蛋黃又破了。」第二顆，Harry正把牛奶倒進量杯裡。

　　第三顆開始Louis就開始笑了，「還是破了。」Harry剛秤好低筋麵粉。

　　試著乾咳了幾聲化解尷尬，Harry拿了一個篩子給Louis，「你篩麵粉吧，這不會太難的，動作不要太大把麵粉撒出來就好了。」感謝Harry拯救了剩下的雞蛋。

　　於是Louis就去給麵粉過篩了，邊篩的同時還哼起了歌，嘴角噙著笑，似乎很喜歡這份工作，「Hazza，我覺得我在篩麵粉上有天份。」Louis的語氣很認真，Harry本來想毫不客氣地笑出來，但礙於Louis的語氣太認真了，認真得他也笑不出來了。

　　結果他就跟著那麼說了，「嗯，我也這麼認為。」語氣也同樣認真。

　　他一定是個白癡。當然Louis也是。

　　在Harry把剩餘的雞蛋打好後，Louis也把手上的麵粉篩完了，但他似乎很想繼續篩麵粉因而表情有些失落，Harry拍了拍他的肩膀，「把蛋黃打散，量杯裡的牛奶也倒進去攪勻。」

　　Harry則轉過身把準備好的細碎檸檬絲和檸檬汁拿了過來，接過倒空的量杯再倒了沙拉油還給Louis，「這些都加進去吧。」

　　等到Louis把攪拌盆裡的蛋黃拌勻了，Harry便把糖倒進蛋白的那盆，替手持式攪拌器接上電源拿給Louis，「我想你會喜歡這個，」他亮起一個微笑，「把蛋白打到硬性發泡，硬性發泡就是攪拌器拿起來的時候，打發的蛋白會像鮮奶油一樣在攪拌器上變成一個小山。」

　　Louis挑了挑眉，「像鮮奶油？那可以吃嗎？」

　　「你可以嘗嘗看，大概就像充滿糖粉甜味的泡泡？」Harry想起他第一次做蛋糕的時候，偷吃的第一口打發的蛋白。

　　攪拌器的吵雜聲開始，Harry也將篩過的麵粉倒進蛋黃的攪拌盆，專心地開始把這黏稠的蛋黃和麵粉攪勻。機器運轉的聲音填充了整個廚房，Harry還是難得看見Louis在練習滑板以外時的認真表情，低低地笑了幾聲（Louis當然因為攪拌器的聲音過大而沒聽見），低頭繼續攪拌。

　　蛋白先是變成黏稠狀，再來變成濕性發泡，這時候Louis問了一下Harry那樣行不行，接獲還不是硬性發泡的回答之後又繼續埋頭攪拌，最後就是硬性發泡了。真的跟鮮奶油一樣，Louis睜大了眼看著攪拌器上的發泡蛋白。

　　真是奇妙，本來是透明的黏稠液體，經過攪拌就變成白色的鮮奶油狀了。Louis眨了眨眼想，然後湊近嘴邊，舔了一口。

　　甜甜的。

　　他往盆裡伸手第三次沾蛋白起來的時候被Harry發現了，「說是讓你嘗嘗看不是要你把整盆都偷吃完！」一把捧走了蛋白，不在乎身後Louis受傷的表情。

　　「我不會同情你的。」他先倒了第一次蛋白進蛋黃的攪拌盆裡，這必須分成三次攪勻，否則蛋糕會塌陷，要倒第二次蛋白的時候一抬眼又是Louis那副可憐兮兮的樣子。

　　Harry還是無視了他，直到拌勻了第二次倒入的蛋白準備倒進剩下的蛋白時才對上Louis的視線，面無表情僵持了也許幾近十秒，重重地嘆了一口氣拿起旁邊乾淨的鐵湯匙挖了一小勺蛋白遞給Louis是結論。

　　他的原則性快死光了。就像被Louis吃進肚裡的那些發泡蛋白一樣，被啃食得乾乾淨淨。

　　或許應該更正一下，Louis不是吹過小鎮的夏夜晚風，而是過境小鎮的龍捲風。

　　簡單拌勻後Harry將攪拌盆倒進蛋糕烤模裡，送進烤箱，闔上烤箱門把調整了一下烘烤時間。

　　「收拾完工具，就能在沙發上休息一下，到時候蛋糕大概也差不多快好了。」Harry宣布，抬頭就看見Louis笑吟吟含著湯匙走到水槽邊洗那支鐵湯匙。

　　「好，沒問題。」這傢伙真好打發。Harry沒說。

　　他們清洗了所有攪拌盆跟使用過的器具，Louis的心情似乎很好，「烤蛋糕很好玩。」他的語調輕快，說是比窗外的藍天還要燦爛也不誇張。

　　「你是喜歡偷吃食材吧，」Harry瞥了他一眼，把器具洗淨放在鐵架上，「而且我現在覺得烘焙跟滑板太不成正比了，我很吃虧。」

　　「你哪裡吃虧了，躺在地板上的是我欸。」Louis關了水龍頭，手掌收緊又快速放開對著Harry的臉撒水，後者皺了皺鼻子不是很苟同這個說法。

　　迅速脫下圍裙的Louis，一蹦一跳地循著香味來到烤箱前，他彎下腰隔著烤箱的玻璃門往裡面看，臉都被映成橙色的，同樣解下圍裙的Harry也走道他身邊做了相同的動作。

　　烤箱裡的蛋糕已經浮起了一半，溢出的蛋糕香氣連緊閉的玻璃門也檔不住，「我好餓。」Louis皺眉走到開放式廚房外的沙發邊，儘管知道他不管走到哪香氣都會跟著他。

　　Harry站在比Louis更靠近沙發的地方，Louis說道，「Hazza，我的廚藝是不是很糟糕？」

　　「你連打蛋都很糟糕。」Harry的語尾伴隨一聲驚呼，因為Louis往他走近了一步，而他下意識地退後小腿撞到了沙發扶手而向後倒向沙發。

　　雖然他們本來就會在這一小段時間裡窩在沙發上等待蛋糕出爐，但跟預想中的不一樣。

　　Louis就像那時候Harry摔倒時一樣攬住了他接著向後倒，只是不同的是這次Harry才是著地那個，「你的平衡感比我打蛋的技巧還糟糕。」這毫無意義的互相嫌棄，而他們還疊在沙發上。

　　「那還真是抱歉。」Harry大聲說道，他知道他的平衡感很差，但也沒必要這樣宣告。

　　「沒關係Hazza，你跌倒幾次我就接住你幾次。」Louis抬起頭給他一個溫暖的微笑，又把臉埋進Harry的肩膀裡，「Hazza，你身上有蛋糕的味道。」

　　「因為現在在烤蛋糕。」他感覺到Louis親吻了他的脖子，大約在喉結附近，點點的熱度從那裏蔓延開來竄進心口。

　　「不是，你身上一直都有蛋糕的味道。」Louis更正了Harry的說法。

　　「Louis，你在幹嘛？」Louis的手從他的衣襬下方探了進去。

　　「你說呢？」指尖畫著肋骨的形狀向上，無視了Harry口頭上的驅趕。

　　叮。

　　「蛋糕烤好了，Louis。」他試著推了推Louis的肩膀，阻止他在自己身上繼續胡作非為。「起來。」

　　「不要。」

　　Harry皺了皺眉，「蛋糕要馬上拿出來倒扣冷卻。」他說完就掙脫出Louis的雙臂，神情認真地走回開放式廚房把蛋糕取出，並慎重的放到冷卻架上。

　　該死的職業病。Louis盤腿坐起盯著Harry完成一系列的動作完全沒有看他一眼，真他媽該死。Louis正在嘗試用眼神殺了那個蛋糕。

**Author's Note:**

> 2016.01 – 2016.09  
> 謝謝完成期間有八成都在備考所以更得很慢、但仍然沒有遺棄我的小天使們


End file.
